Suburban Stupid
by SubwayGuy98
Summary: I can't make descriptions at all! Meg leaves the Griffin household and goes to a country called Leeraine and she meets Raichel Beethoven and her young sister Hilda Beethoven. Together, they will have a amazing time in Woodale University because Raichel has lots of cool friends such as Don, the Japanese guy and some others! note: Meg doesn't appear sometimes, so expect that
1. just a random journey guys

**Suburban Stupid Episode 1a: Random Journey**

**so thist is FUKING subwayguy98 and heres my boros fanfik RIGHT HERE!**

Raichel was bored as she was waiting for the bell to ring. ''This crap bell will never ring.''she said to Tim but then the bells ring and it was the end of the lessons. Raichel, Tim and Randell were walking together to the car park were the van was but Dominic was already there. ''GET IN, you crapheads!''shouted Dominic. ''you didn't need to shout.''said Randell and Warren was running into the van quickly and landed in the back part of the van where he was sitting on a impromptu seat and soon everybody was in there. ''Oh look, at those losers with their train card while we ride...in a...terrible van.''said Warren and he walked out because he didn't take the van to the school and Randell followed his younger brother. ''Your van is a piece of crap.''said Randell and he walked out as well. ''Hi, big sis!''shouted Hilda, her younger sister. ''Oh, hello!''shouted Raichel to her little sister and Hilda went into the front passenger seat. ''We're like, sitting together!''she shouted. ''SO LET'S GO, you bitches!'' shouted Raichel.

Raichel, Hilda, Dominic, Don and Tim were on a journey to their home by road listening to country music which Raichel and Hilda were okay with. ''Hey Hilda and Raichel in the front! Change the radio because you're trolling, you bitches!''shouted Tim. ''Okay, if you say so..''said Hilda and she changed the radio station but her older sister made it louder. ''STOP TROLLING FOR REAL!'' shouted don because the radio was annoying but Raichel just changed the radio station and made it quiet enough to not be ear abuse but loud enough to be heard around the van. ''Not bad!''shouetd Tim. ''You tried to piss others off, though.'' Raichel slapped her young sister with one hand on the wheel but she couldn't reach her younger sister. ''Hah, you couldn't reach me, you dumbhead!''shouted Hilda. ''I will own you, LITTERALLY!''shouted her older sister. ''Awwwwwww.''said Tim. ''Look at those sisters!''shouted Don. ''THEY'RE GOOD!''shouted both of them. The van was passing by Hyden Park and Hyden's shops which included a food store and a computer store and a stationary store.

Raichel parked the van near the Greiggs store because she wanted to buy some pastries for her sister, herself and Don or Tim. ''Okay, Hilda. So you want a cheese and onion pasty?''said Raichel. ''Yeah, bitch!''shouetd Hilda. ''Okay, never mind.'' said Raichel and she left to get pastries from the bakery. ''Aw, yeah! Nothing's happening.'' said Hilda who is bored as hell and when her older sister went inside the store she went in the back of the van. ''Okay I'm back...well at least they wont be bored?''said Raichel just getting in the van with the pastries and throwing the other pastries to the back of the van. ''WOOOOO! Pastries.''said Hilda. ''I'm bored as hell.'' Dominic said. ''Well too bad! Nothing interesting happens!''shouted Raichel. ''Oh, you are totally gonna regret the retards who are gonna make this interesting.''said Don. ''Oh wow, nothing is happening as far as hell!'' shouted Raichel.

Suddenly some retards were beating the van up for no reason because Raichel 'said so'. ''Just drive away!''shouetd Tim. ''What the hell! I can't believe these retards!'' shouted Raichel. ''WHY US?''shouted Hilda. ''I don't know!''shouted Raichel. ''You forgot you technically called those retards over by saying nothing is interesting.''said Don. ''How was I meant to expect that! TELL ME, DOMINIC!''shouted Raichel. ''Whoa, calme down. You were tempting fate so those retards beat up the van.''said Dominic. ''I will eventually kill those effing idiots!'' Raichel shouted. ''WHOA!'' shouted Hilda. ''Yous should come down, Raichel. The angriness doesn't make this situation any better.''said Tim. ''UUURRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!''shouted Raichel. ''Oh crap, random crap happens!'' shouted Hilda.

After some time in the car, the van reached the guys' house because they wanted to go home. ''Oh thanks, you really are a better than crap driver!'' shouted Tim ''Well, eff you!'' shouted Raichel. ''Wow, you sure are an idiot!''shouetd Dominic and they left the van to go to their houses but they weren't happy at all. ''You know what? Let's just go home and get drunk to prepare for the party.'' said Hilda. ''HELL YEAH!'' shouted Raichel and she drived fast to her house using epic monuvres like drift turns and swerving.

**episode 1b coming soon!**


	2. OFFCIAL character dump

**CHARACTERS **introduction

subwayguiy98 here, heres teh character infodump thing made by my borther.

THIS IS A CHARACTER DUMP, NO EXCEPTIONS!

**main group**  
**Warren Carlson**  
He is a 19 year old american guy who likes cod style video games, of course cod and dubstep. He's about 177 centimetres tall and has brown hair usually looking slightly messy and he always wears a red and white shirt and sometimes a red hoodie and a brown baseball jacket. his usual attitude is sort of good and very calm and he also got good music skills in dubstep and urbam and he usually sits in the near back row of the 2nd year B class  
**Don Hichiko(random japanese name)**  
He's a 20 year old japanese guy who's often snarky but when he's cool he is really cool because he sometimes strip his shirt off his body to show his four pack abs to get the girls impressed but sometimes pisses off others and has to put his shirt back on. his snarky type of humo(u)r makes a lot of people laugh but sometimes pisses off some. he has black generic young guy japanese hair and has four pack abs, he is 179 centimetres tall, has a medium-sized nose and a big mouth. he usually wears shorts,a cool shirt with a message and a some sandals and he sits in near front row of the 3rd year B class.  
**Tim Jiuang(randem chinese name)**  
He is 19 years old but is chinese and tries too hard to be cool but has apprent hidden english skills. he's 182 centimetres tall and the hair is the same as Don's down to the colo(u)r black, he has six pack abs and a smaller nos than raichel. Tim always wears a amazing shirt with a amazing message, some cargo shorts and some nice trainers.  
he always tries to get girls but fails hard in some instances but fails normally. Tim always goes grammar nazi but can't seem to get good at english and he usually sits in the back row of 2nd year B class.  
**Raichel Beethoven**  
She is again 20 years old but is austrian and was born in Donaustadt, Vienna, Austria living with her awesome dad and crazy fat mom who was sort of cruel. She's is around 188 centimetres tall, much fatter than the rest of the group but less fat than the fat man of the group(talking about him later) at around 12 stone she's the second fattest of the group and has long black hair and a small nose. she also had music skills and randomly wears formal clothes for musicial reasons but she usually wears a navy blue shirt, jeans and navy blue trainers or navy blue high heels. rumor is that when she does have purple eyes she becomes an evil genius even though she does not have purple eyes and also trolling random people and she sits at the near front row of the 3rd year B class  
**Randell Carlson**  
He's the fat guy of the group but is one year older than Warren, his brother. he is slightly taller than Raichel(around about 191 centimetres) but stronger than her. he has spiky brown hair and a bigger nose and has a beard. He does like music like country or rock but has a different taste to his brother and they both dont often agree with each other but both Warren and Randell can agree with each other sometimes like when's something pointless and other stuff. he usually wears a shirt sporting a country band or a rock band, tracksuit trousers and a some posh shoes. At 16 stone he is fatter than Raichel and also strongert than her and he sits in the middle row of the 3rd year B class.  
**Dominic Smee**  
Basically he's the son of Alan Smee(not mr smee) and has a sister called Erin who's dumber than him. He's about 185 centimetres tall and has some red indian-style hair and he wears like a school shirt with jeans and vans shoes like a cool guy and wears glasses. He is the nerd of the group I guess and he's amazing at ICT and knows his way around the internet. so basically he is an almost full irish and he usually sits in the middle row of the 3rd year D class.

**other main characters**  
**Lauren Ashwell**  
She doesn't weigh a lot but is about the same height as Tim. Lauren excels in cheerleading because she the leader of the cheerleading group and other cheerleaders ask her for tips but she isn't very smart with average grades in all of her topics/subjects except PE because she's teh leader of cheerleading squad. She has brown wavy hair and usually wears Westwood University's cheerleading uniform including their official trainers and she sits in the front of the 3rd year C class.  
**Erin Smee**  
She's technically one of the bitches or mean girls of the university. She has brown wavy hair like Lauren but lighter than Lauren's brown hair. She's just as fat as Raichel yet is more loudmouthy and short-tempered than raichel and often spreads rumour which is fake and tries to piss off Don or Tim (depending on the day)  
Erin usually wears a shirt thats sort of hangs off one arms, some short dress and some high heels and usually sits in the near front row of the 3rd year B class.  
**Bjorn Thomson**  
He's an Norwegian guy that likes fish and espically fried fish and really tall at a height of 2 metres. he has a jew afro which was naturally yellow, a pointy nose and small lips. he got above average grades and usually wears trainers, cargo shorts and a blue shirt sporting a fish. He is a cool guy who knows what to see and what not to see on the internet and usually sits in the middle row of the 3rd year A class.  
**Jerome(american black guy)**  
He's a tall guy who's black and has an mini-afro as his hairstyle. He is one of the dude you have got to be around and he always stands his ground even if his opinion is unreasonable. He's the guy who's the life of the party especially if he starts it and the tough guy whos always stands his ground. He usually wears a silver or grey hoodie, jeans and air trainers and usually sits in the near back row of the 3rd year D class.  
**Amy Irving**  
She's the beauty queen and the american rival of Raichel Beethoven and they're both jealous of each other. She is a spoiled brat but not as much as Raichel makes her out to be but she's a rich bitch as she has loads of other stuff but only lets certain people on them like on her car. She has long blonde hair that's usually straight and with her small nose, her beautitful red lips, just a nice face and because she's taller than Raichel at around 191 centimetres theres good reason that's she is the rival to our fatass austrian girl. Amy usually wears a short pink dress and black high heels and she usually sits in the near front row of the 2nd year C class.  
**Steve Parkson**  
He's the austrailian guy who likes to surf a lot and try and get girlfriends by surfing but he isn't that good at surfing so he sometimes get girlfriends and he have 2 girlfriends so far. He usually wears a blue t-shirt and some shorts or just swimming shorts when surfing.  
**Darren(jamaican black guy)**  
He is a good guy when he's not smoking weed but even if he is smoking, he's a pretty cool guy to be around. He's also okay at music and his reggae skills sometimes make people want to give money to him unintentionally. His hair is in dreadlocks, he has a small nose and he usually wears a reggae hat, a bob marley shirt, baggy jeans and sandals and he usually sits in the back row of the 3rd year B class.  
**Hilda Beethoven**  
She's basically Raichel's sister because its cool to have an little sister, I guess. Hilda is crazier and dumber than her older sister and is like 19 years old. When she has a good time, she really has a good time and is not afraid to boast her being the life of the party. Unlike her older sister, her hair is dark brown and wavy(which by the way, her older sister dyed her hair black while Hilda kept her dark brown hair and she has medium nose and medium lips. She usually wears a blue long-sleeved shirt, short pants and brown high heels and she usually sits in the near front row of the 2nd year B class.

**major recurring characters(at teh start)**  
**Emo Dude**  
he's mainly an emo dude who has a negatvie stance on life and is sorta a pessimist and he listen to rock music and he has purple justin bieber hair who sort of rock clothes. He is usually sitting at the back of the classroom of the 2nd year D class.  
**Arin(the finnish dude)**  
He doesn't look tough at a first look but he is one of the university's strongest people but he doesn't stand there and let a person give their insanity to other people because he thinks they have a chance to be cool and the insane person doesn't have a chance. He isn't good at showing emotion but his voice reveals it. he has sort of long dark brown hair and usually wears a black shirt, some black cargo trousers and some van shoes and he usually sits in the near back row of the 3rd year B class.  
**Dill**  
He's an indian whos also good at ICT and is the tech guy with the lights. He usually speaks with an indian accent and has somewhat black messy hair and he's as tall as 185 centimetres but he's maybe around 181-185 centimetres. He usually wears a shirt, a jumper, some university trousers and education shoes and is sometimes called ''Lights Guy'' because he hosted a party and the lights were crazy but AWESOME! He usually sits in the back row of the 3rd year D class.  
**Liam the gay guy**  
He's gay and he is pretty tall at a height of 183 centimetres. Some bullies calls him crap stuff like f*g which is overused and he strength is equal to most of the bullies or slightly stronger but because Erin is stronger than him it's just annoying as hell to a lot of people. He is one of the rich guys in the university and is okay to hang out with. He has blonde hair like an british person kind of hair and usually wears a pink shirt, a grey jumper, some school trousers and formal shoes and he usually hangs out in a country club and she usually sits in the front row of the 2nd year C class.  
**Yukiko Hashin(again random japanese name)**  
Probably Don's girlfriend if he has the time but she is technically his girlfriend. She know the modern japanese culture from the most popular animes down to the illegal hentai. She has black long hair, medium boobs and usually wears a black shirt with characters(Japanese equivelant to the alphabet) and long pants with high heels and she is 19 years old but is taller than Don at a height of 183 centimetres the same height as Liam and she usually sits in the near back row of the 2nd year A class.  
**Marie Belgarde**  
Raichel and Erin aren't afraid of a lot of things but Marie is one of the people both Erin and Raichel scared of and for good reasons. She is like a force of nature in some ways like she can do weird but powerful things like hide a bizare world inside a church and bear people weirdly fast. Raichel gets really scared when Marie tries to start a fight with her because she's often hiding her random knife in her bag. She is about smaller than Erin and Raichel but is less fat than both of them but she's still fat. Her natrually black hair seems like she's trying to copy Raichel but her face is different and she usually wears a grey t-shirt with straps, a long dress and high heels and always sits in the middle row of the 3rd year A class.  
**Danson**  
He's one of the coolest guys in the university and know where the cool stuff and what's cool even on the internet. The people having PE says he is a awesome athlete and he is one of the fastest sprinters in the university and a he has HUGE potential. He has sort of like long brown hair and he always wears sunglasses even if it doesnt make sense and usually wears grass green cargo shorts, a t-shirt with enjoy written on it and trainers and he is also 19 years old and he always sits near the front row of the 2nd year B class.  
**Annika Thomson**  
She's the average sexy person that comes from Sweden and she has big lips and huge boobs and has guys and even a few girls chasing after her. Her height is 183 centimetres tall and has a sexy figure and looks good in general but has hidden intelligence. She usually wears a shiny blue dress and high heels and has a backpack on her back.

**this things is an character introduction but it sucks...**


	3. people are hanging out tonight with meg

**Suburban Stupid Episode 1b: Just Hanging Out** **Tonight**  
**(sorry for the long wait)**

Raichel and Hilda walked inside the house and they had nothing to do because they finished all their homework and other crap like that. ''So what should we do?'' said Raichel. ''I don't know...maybe have some of our good friends hang out.'' said Hilda. ''Let's do that thing!'' shouted Raichel and she had a plan to hang out with some cool bastards aka her friends. ''Go send Dominic, Tim, Fredrick and Don the message _that_ we're all hanging out! TELL THEM ALL!'' shouted Hilda. ''I've never organised any crap before. What about effing BACK-UP!'' so she went to organise the thing on the computer because they were bored and when all of sudden somebody was knocking on the door.

''Oh hey!''shouted Tim. ''That was suprising as my ass!''Raichel said and she introduced the chinese wisecracking guy to the house of some randomness. ''So, heres my cool room.''she said and he was seeing that the room was pretty okay with the navy blue paint with some posters on the wall about mainly rap and other stuff. ''Whoa, this isn't that bad of a room, but it's somewhat retarded.''said Tim. ''Your room is total bullcrap compared to my ass-kicking room!''Raichel said loudly. ''And we should see my sister's CRAZY COOL room!'' ''Wow! If you're praising the crap out of that room, then I should see it!'' shouted Tim and they were walking to the other room. ''DUDE, this looks like a good room!'' shouted Tim, sorta wide-eyed and stuff. The room was painted using some light blue paint with a storage space for games and a few games consoles on a table and it has some space for a few charger. ''Now, let's go down. I'm tired of this filler crap.'' said Raichel and they went downstairs.

Raichel, Tim and Hilda were doing stuff to make the overnight hangout workout it was ending at the end of the austrailia summer term. ''I think this crap is going to work!'' said Tim and suddenly around 20 people were outside. ''Tim, you didn't post that bastarded stuff on Facebook? RIGHT?'' said Raichel, while also doing a death glare. ''Yeah, but it's probably a bunch of people.'' said Tim, trying to pass it off as nothing. ''How do we fit 20 people? Most of them are probably your friends!'' shouted Raichel. ''It's a minor problem, you dumbass!'' shouted Tim. ''I'M NOT A DUMBASS!'' shouted Raichel. ''Okay, you guys should calm down. This can work.'' said Hilda and she opened the door and twenty-one people came in the house. ''God damn, this is crazy...'' she said.

Raichel, Hilda and Tim were trying to find Dominic, Fredrick and Donn in the wave of people. ''Get out, you're a total loser.'' said Raichel. ''Shut up, you are the dumbass here!'' shouted Annika and she walked away. ''Can I join you losers?'' said Erin. ''Yeah, you can join us ''retards'' and do epic stuff by hanging with me.'' said Raichel. ''Shut up, bitch.'' said Erin and she left sort of with rage but also with some jealousy. ''Oh crap, you found me!'' shouted Donn, wearing some kind of onesie. ''We weren't even hiding in the place, so shut up, Donn.'' said Dominic and all five of them walking through the house and they found Fredrick at the back door. ''Oh cool.'' he said drinking milk.

''Hi guys, I'm Meg! And who are you guys?'' said Meg, also coming in through the back door. ''Wait, I know you! You're that girl who always gets bullied!'' shouted Raichel, realizing who she was. ''UHHHHHHH, you have special provision to do crap and yeah!'' ''That was fast, you didn't expect it.'' said Hilda. ''Yeah! This bitch knows what's up.'' said Meg. ''We're actually friends and our relationship started when Meg was overseas and I sent her some money, so she ran here, is staying in my house and is being not retarded with me!'' shouted Fredrick. ''Getting married soon?'' said Raichel. ''Shut up, you fat bitch!'' shouted Meg, flustered because it was personal.

At 7pm, they were doing stuff like gaming and Hilda found some 1440p (which is HD) camera and they recorded a video which goes like this. ''HEY, GUYS! It's Meg here with my new friend Raichel Beethoven!'' she shouted. ''Raichel here, and Meg is the special guest and she is staying here for an indefinite amount of time, you cool bastards!'' Raichel shouted. ''WOOOOOOOOO!'' shouted Fredrick, somewhat drunk in the background. ''So this is a minor update. Meg Griffin is officially living in the area I live in.'' said Raichel and she hugs Meg and now they are going to be good friends. ''Bye, people.'' said Fredrick, because he noticed the camera was on. ''Uh, bye, retards.'' said Meg.

Twenty minutes later, they were at the skatepark, skating like they've done it for years. ''Man, this crap is easy!'' shouted Meg, learning the tricks of the trade of the skateboard. ''Damn! It's so easy to skateboard, so I'm doing this more. Idiots.'' said Fredrick, clearly enjoying it. ''HAHA! I have been skateboarding for like 1 or 2 years.'' said Raichel with a good smile on her face. ''This is getting so lameass. Need to take it up TWO NOTCHES!'' said Tim and he was doing a 720 quad kickflip and he landed it perfectly. ''Wow, that was some crazy-ass trick he just did.'' said Meg, who looke at Tim's skate trick. ''I'm impressed at that style, and I am pretty hard to please!'' shouted Raichel, because she had a lot of experience and usually wasn't impressed by a lot of things, to say the least.

When it was 8:20pm which is when the sky was black and dark, everyone went back into the house and had a rave with Doritos and uther food but it wasn't a load of crap. ''AAAAAAAAHHHHH! I'm raving, so hard right now.'' said Fredrick, who was also wearing sunglasses and a grey and red t-shirt. ''Do we need another boring as hell character dump?'' said Meg. ''It's fanfiction.'' said Raichel, breaking the fourth wall.

**Fredrick**  
The Danish guy, of the group and he is most of the time happy. His blonde hair is mostly a sweep-over kind of style and he has stubble and he usually wears a grey and black t-sihirt with a red hoodie and with jeans on his legs and red and white trainers. He's a total egotistical douchebag.

''That character dump was pretty lame.'' said Fredrick. ''It will get better, loser.'' said Meg. ''ANYWAY, where was I? RAVING!'' shouted Fredrick and now he was taking some drugs because ravers sometimes do that to rave but they usually don't. ''Dude, you dumbass! People who rave don't take coke to make them cooler!'' shouted Raichel. ''You fail at raving, this time around.'' said Meg. ''AW, WHAT! You bastards ruin my awesomeness.'' said Fredrick. ''Oh, shut up.'' said Meg.

At 9pm, they were bored again, as it was near the summer holiday(mid-november but this isn't austrailia. ''What the hell, this is boring.'' said Hilda. ''Maybe, you should take it up with yourself, you bored ass.'' said Raichel. ''DUDE, I'm out of ideas!'' shouted Hilda. ''I have sooooooo many cool ideas, retard!'' shouted Fredrick, still high on crack. ''Maybe we can do some crap like something! Retards don't know about me.'' ''what?'' said Hilda, knowing that Fredrick is a proffessional at bad ideas. ''So, here's the idea.'' said Fredrick. ''Your ideas, don't work well or just become entertaining.'' said Meg. ''THATS why he's a pro at bad ideas!'' shouted Hilda.

**Episode 1c coming soon!**  
Authors note: because it is half term at my school (I'm a british teen, so it's a short holiday about 1 week long but it's longer because whatever), production may be faster or not...


	4. THE hangout ends!

**Suburban Stupid Episode 1c: Just Hanging Out Tonight part 2**

authors note: finally meg is in the fanfic, so it's a fanfic now, so yeah...

''So, here's the idea.'' said Fredrick. ''Your ideas, don't work well or just become entertaining.'' said Meg. ''THATS why he's a pro at bad ideas!'' shouted Hilda. ''We go find a bag, find some trash, put it in there and throw it at a random park.'' said Fredrick and Tim came downstairs from watching TV because he was bored enough to watch hd crap. ''So I was watching Wife Swap and-'' said Tim before getting cut off by Raichel saying ''Wife Swap can suck some sh-'' ''-It's not that bad and shut up, Raichel.'' said Tim. ''Oh, Tim, here's the plan. We find some garbage bag, fill it with trash, run it across some houses and place it at a random park! Yeah, we are bored.'' said Fredrick, still on crack but still bored. ''Well, if it makes us less bored, I'M ALL FOR IT!'' shouted Meg. ''Let's do this crap!'' shouted Tim.

10-15 minutes later, everyone was out and ready to do some random garbage collection. The girls and the boys were wearing the same thing, which was black jeans and a hoodie with a ski-mask. ''ALRIGHT, we're taking out the crappy garbage out and throwing it in the park, so we can pollute tarded lakes.'' said Raichel, with a mischeivous look. ''Those lakes aren't really tarded.'' said Meg, with some blandass look. ''LET'S DO THIS! before this gets stale!'' shouted Fredrick and they had six black bags, one for each person because they were taking the crap.

Raichel still had that mischeviously bad guy/girl look because she was finding some trash because she wanted to trash a random park. ''I found some trash.'' she said and she was walking casually to a park, somewhere in the suburb of Mitcham because that was a plan but she knocked into somebody. ''Hey, retard. Stop knocking into this beauty. ''You're not that cool.'' said the guy. ''NO, I'm coolar than you, you good bastard!'' shouted Raichel. ''Well you at least told me i'm cool.'' said the guy and he walked to his house, so he could game on THE PS4! Raichel walked to the random park and threw the crap bag into the UNCRAP PARK and SHE THREW HER ski mask while walking back to the house. ''Well, I've done my s***. Now for the park people to suprised.'' said Raichel, having a half-bored face.

Hilda also had a trash bag, that was already full, with her and SHE'S MOVING AT A ASSFAST PACE! ''Alright, i'm doing this! GOTTA MAKE IT RIGHT!" said Hilda, motivating herself because she needed to do it...fast and she ran as fast as possible to a random park, when she found a park and threw the bag pretty far. ''Oh, Hilda. LET'S RUN AWAY TOGETHER!'' shouted Fredrick. ''Run away to Raichel's house isn't running away.'' said Hilda, with a look of accomplishment. ''Whatever. I threw away my bag as well.'' said Fredrick and they ran to the house at a speed of 20mph. ''Was it full?'' said Hilda, looking confused. ''HELL NO! It was empty.'' said Fredrick.

''AH, this is some easy crap.'' boasted Tim, because it was easy for him. He used to take the garbage a crapton times agos to the bin, even when he was in, what some smartass and normal people called ''Gang Hill'' because so many gangs were living there. ''Hah, this crap isn't foolproof but is a cool thing to do.'' he said, because he about to throw the crappy garbage over the fence and he pulled together all his strengrh and threw the garbage untarded bevause it went a long way. ''I PWNED THE PARK BASTARDS!'' shouted Tim and he walked away casually like a hidden badass would do.

Meg was running fast but she wasn't the fastest of the group, but the person with the most stamina. ''I have to find a untarded park and this isn't easy.'' she said and she found a park, but it already had a garbage bag in the park and she ran to another one and it was almost empty, so Meg gathered all of her strength and spun the bag in a circle, because it was going to make the bag have more air resistance and momentum. She threw the bag pretty fast and ran away, just at a fast speed to avoid being suspected of garbage dumping, because that was also part of the plan

Back at the house, Hilda, Fredrick, Raichel and Tim and Meg were being bored, like they did before going out that thing. ''This is lameass as hell.'' said Raichel. ''To be honest, it didn't cheer me up. ANYTHING is better than nothing! Got ideas, anyone?'' said Tim, with a bored face. ''Watch 'so crap it's awesome' things?'' said Fredrick, still having a crap-ton of ideas. ''ALRIGHT, anything is better than almost nothing! Why did that idea pop up into your dumbhead?'' said Hilda, somewhat moody. ''I got the 60's Batman DVD, uncensored!'' shouted Fredrick. ''At least, I'll be entertained...'' Raichel without a care given and Fredrick gets the box, opens it, pulls the dvd out and puts the uncrap disc into the DVD player. ''Well, this might be cool.'' said Meg

Around a half-hour later, the DVD in the games console was stopped by Tim, because he wanted some food. ''Let's go order some big pizza.'' he said, but as he was checking the kitchen, he found a 18 inch pizza, which was huge. ''I already ordered some pizza and it came in since, like, 15 minutes ago!'' shouted Raichel and everyone came in and ate a piece of the pizza. ''Well, I have the smallest slice, but that doesn't bother me.'' said Hilda, with a stubborn looking face. ''Actually, you do care about your slice size.'' Raichel said, with her eyes half-closed and with a crap-eating grin. ''What kind of face is that?'' said Hilda, flustered and then she felt sort of shameless. ''Why is my younger sister feeling sad? Her slice wasn't big enough.'' said Raichel, but she felt mean and gave her brown-haired sister one of her three slices. ''Thanks for the slice.'' said Hilda, finally feeling better. ''You're soooooooo welcome.'' said Raichel, feeling somewhat like a good guy. ''Awwww! That is pretty nice thing.'' said Meg. ''Maybe you could post it on the f**king internet.'' ''HEY, MEG! I'm a jerk, what is you problem?'' said Raichel, feeling just dissapointed. ''You're not all jerk.'' said Meg, noticing that Raichel did a nice thing for somebody else.

At probably 11pm, everyone was tired as hell because the evening was boring as hell. ''You know what? The fact that good shows get bad when they get into later seasons is actually normal.'' said Raichel in her room. ''Well, that's to be expected.'' said Fredrick. ''Das is a good fact. ANYWAYS, I'm going to sleep because this night bails hard.'' said Raichel. ''I'm just bored of this effing night'' said Fredrick and they went to sleep in their clothes as they wore them. Meg crept out of her room and opened the door to Raichel's room and took pictures of both her and Tim sleeping and she crept back out because it was a secret thing. ''Woot? It sucks now and anyways, look at the photos.'' said Meg, with some kind of rumour guy face and both her and Fredrick posted the pictures of Tim and Raichel sleeping in weird postitions online, ON Facebook and Twitter to be found exactly. ''They're gonna freak out when they see this crap.'' said Fredrick.

The next morning, everyone woke up a little rough and Hilda was taking a long time to shower and everyone else was tired of it. ''Oh, can you get out, my lame maiden?'' said Fredrick, in the front, annoyed. ''Oh shut up, sire and you are lameass sometimes.'' said Raichel, also as annoyed. Meg looked inside the bathroom and said ''I already bathed, because I didn't to wait for people to leave the shower.'' ''You suckers!'' shouted Tim, who also showered yesterday and also looked around the door. ''Why didn't I do that?'' thought Raichel to herself. ''Because...you are an...dumbass sometimes.'' said Hilda, singing in the shower and she left with her towel on her body.

When Hilda was dry and Raichel was showering, Tim looked at his Facebook page and he noticed two pictures, that Meg tooked when he slept. ''Wait, Meg, you did this?'' said Tim, perplexed. ''Of course, I needed to do something for my fans after three days of nothing.'' said Meg. ''Wow, I didn't even know about that! You do it so well, taking pictures stealthly.'' said Tim, with him approving the thing. ''Well, thanks.'' said Meg, with some sunglasses out of nowhere dropping from the stairs. ''Who threw down the sunglasses, I don't know, but he or she probably is a bastard.'' said Meg, sorta confused, but she had a poker face on her face.

Raichel was ready for random stuff to happen, but she found those pictures, that Meg took while she was sleeping and she was less than pleased AND then she found meg. ''Meg, you _retard!_ Why the hell didn't you tell me?'' she said, in a angry and accented voice. ''You was sleeping and I needed some photos and stuff.'' Meg said, flustered as all hell. ''Oh, f**k...uh, yeah and I am ridiclously sorry.'' said Raichel, still angry but because she was also sorry. ''WHOA! That's...confusing?'' said Meg, scratching her head. ''Let's just end this thing.'' said Fredrick, upstairs and he runs downstairs, jumps off the end of stairs and lands on top of Raichels. ''Oh yeah!'' shouted Fredrick, noticing the position he was in. ''Oh, that's some cool things.'' said Raichel and they were humping each other. ''Well, yeah. This is where it ends. THIS MAY SUCK, dummkopfs gays!'' shouted Hilda, being that this is a fanfic.

**Episode 2 comign soon!**


	5. introducing Danson and his AREA!

**Suburban Stupid Episode 2a: In The Community!**

Danson waked up and he was almost completely naked except for his boxers and he was doing his daily routine. Soon, he was wearing brown cargo shorts, a orange t-shirt, some small trainers and SUNGLASSES! ''I'm a cool dude!'' he shouted, ate some breakfast cereal and skateboarded around the neighbourhood because it was saturday and he usually doesn't do homework on saturday. ''You have homework, so do it, retard!'' shouted Raichel. ''I mostly do it tomorrow, so whatever.'' Danson replied while riding his skateboard at around 15mph.

Danson was skateboarding around his area at a speed of 20mph on his skateboard telling people to avoid him and so he was at the skatepark in around 10 minutes. ''WHOOO! Dude, you're here!'' said Dill, who was happy to see Danson. ''I am a cool guy, so why I would leave you not alone here.'' said Danson. ''No, you just wanted to go skate on all this cool crap.'' said Dill because he always sees Danson skating here. ''ALL RIGHT, dudes! Time to get toked up!'' SHOUTED dill. ''Sure, let's do that.'' said Danson, then they decided to get stoned on weed and skate while they were high. ''WOOOOOO!'' shouted Bjorn who was norwegian and the only who wasn't stoned.

Dill, Danson, Bjorn and Fredrick were skating at the local skatepark in Woodale and everybody except Bjorn was toked up on weed and was also skating, doing good tricks and stuff. ''So far, we're having a good time and the skills was pretty good.'' said Dill. ''I'm also stoned!'' shouted Danson. ''Well, thanks for telling us the obvious crap.'' said Fredrick. ''ALL of us are stoned bastards except Bjorn.'' ''Look, I don't care.'' said Bjorn, who acts like he doesn't care and suddenly Raichel comes into the skatepark. ''Dude, are all you guys stoned?'' said Raichel. ''NO! I'm clearly not stoned!'' shouted Bjorne with somewhat red eyes. ''Dude, throw it in the untarded bin.'' said Raichel and they threw all the weed in the bin, which was suprisingly not a lot. ''UUUUUUHHHHHHH, you did a great job.'' said Raichel, then she went to teh untarded bin and picked the weed up. ''YOU GOT OWNED!'' she shouted and she ran at a fast speed and Bjorn went after her. (may lead to b-plot)

Danson was skating back home when he found some criminals doing crime in a corner store even though West Woodalen was a good place, so they're dumb. ''Gonna stop those dumbasses!'' he shouted and he went into the corner store at breakneck pace and fought one of the two criminals but it was main guy who he was punching. ''This is one hell of a fight.'' said the clerk but he already called the police and Danson stopped fighting and just standed on the sidelines going to provide sentences of non-bullcrap evidence. ''Hah, I bet this sunglassed skateboarder isn't telling and just wants a fight.'' said the first criminal. ''HAH, now I bet he's scared.'' said his accomplice.

Sometime later, the police and obviously saw the criminals maxing and relaxing with the till open as hell, it was empty and Danson and the others feeling awesomely brave. ''Officer, these guys relaxing near the till were going to steal money!'' he shouted. ''No, sir!This man is lying because he can!'' shouted the criminal while trying to cover Danson's mouth up but Danson got free and he found evidence that the criminals were actual criminals. The police arrested the criminals that were stealing money from money-filled tills because they had a bag of money with a random crowbar. ''Sorry, officers. I won't be in the force but will be skateboarding.'' said Danson. ''Well, okay.'' said the policewoman.

Danson was skateboarding around the neighbourhood because he was trying to do some errands for people and he went to Meg's and Fredrick cool house. ''So, you got tennis skills?'' said Meg. ''No, and I don't want to.'' said Danson, who was also had bloody hands. ''So let's play some tennis!'' shouted Meg because she was excited and Danson flicked her in the eye and said ''You dumbhole.'' Danson and Meg were playing tennis because it was an errand somehow and she was better than him at that sport. ''Let's do this thing!'' shouted Meg. ''So, you land the ball on the other side and you score?'' said Danson, remembering the rules of tennis. ''You also stay on one side.'' said Meg, and she made the first shot, which was fast but Danson made a harder and faster shot and he got a point. ''15-love!'' he shouted and she wasn't suprised. Danson and Meg were playing tennis pretty good, with more difficult shots and 7 minutes later, the score was 30-45. ''I'm getting the match point.'' said Meg and she did a really fast shot and it hit Danson straight in the groin.

''Goddamn...You win this round. I have other crap to do!'' shouted Danson and he ran away like a fool this time. ''Well, Danson will never better than you, but you might be bad.'' said Fredrick, with a smille all through the sentence. Danson was skating again and met Bjorn again. ''Hey, man. What happened today?'' Bjorn said, because his life is apprently boring. ''Got groined by Meg, playing tennis and defeated some dumbasses, who were stealing money.'' said Danson, feeling somewhat better. ''Well, I found a random car driving by itself, Raichel's dark side and some criminals, who stole a PS3 and played some b-ball with the local team.'' said Bjorn, with a smug smile. ''Well, that's cool! Let's do f**king street justice!'' shouted Danson and they ran at speed with their fists sticking out.

**episode 2a: Bjorn also in the neighbourhood! coming soon. **  
I can't write episode titles.


	6. B-side story

**Suburban Stupid episode 2b: Bjorn Was Bored**

So last time, Raichel told Bjorn, Danson, Dill and Fredrick to bin the weed in the skatepark, but Raichel took the binned weed and Bjorn ran after her. (NEED TO READ episode 2a)

Bjorn was chasin' Raichel because she took the weed. ''ARE YOU SERIOUSLY SERIOUS?'' he shouted, because it was sudden and swervey(hahahah). ''Yes, I tricked you dumbasses.'' she said, because she needed some weed for smoking. ''THAT was a bold move, now I am going to hunt you, bitch down! Like a drug dog.'' said Bjorn. ''You aren't, at all, like a drug dog.'' said Raichel, because Bjorn sucks at finding stuff. ''Shut up and let people enjoy the moment!'' shouted Bjorn, certainly annoyed with her killing the excitement/hype.  
*cutaway to Dill and Raichel in his semi-detached Indian style house on the patterned carpet with some green, red and brown*  
''DUDE, have you seen the new Sonic Riders coming soon?'' said Dill, excited because Sonic Riders Forever was coming towards the PS4. ''It's probably fake.'' said Raichel, because she thought she knew that it was fake. ''No, it isn't fake. There is actually gameplay!'' shouted Dill, still hyped. ''It's probably gonna suck dick.'' she said, trying to be smart.

*back to 'b-plot'*  
Bjorn and Raichel was running to her 2000's house and Raichel has the key to the house. ''HEH, you still can't catch me, retard.'' said Raichel, with a geniune smile. ''Okay, shut up or I will run faster, bitch!'' shouted Bjorn, filled with either rage or determination. ''HAHAHAHA, BASTARD!'' laughed Raichel and it was hearty, then they were finally at her house and she put the key in the lock. ''AW, man! She is escaping into her house!'' shouted Bjorn. ''Deal with it.'' said Annika, just walking by, wearing a brown leather jacket. ''I unlocked the door, so try and get me!'' shouted Raichel and she ran inside the house, ran on the beige sofa and jumped down, but with her falling flat on the face. ''SEE, I told you. You would eventually get caught.'' said Bjorn, now on top of her. ''All right, giving the weed to you, now. I don't want a pointless fight.'' Raichel said, realizing how Bjorn is stronger than her and she gave the norweigian dude the marijuana. ''You had the sense, girl.'' he said, before sitting on the sofa, smoking it.

Raichel finally stood up and was a little dazed, but she recovered in less than 10 seconds because she was strong. ''Oh wow, you smoked it all.'' said Raichel, in a moody tone, because she saw Bjorn threw in the bin and burning it in the bus stop bin. ''I am so fast, it's not even amazing.'' he shouted, walking back from the bus stop and he ran inside and jumped over the sofa. ''Oh, look, here's is some f**king PS3 controllers. LET'S GAME!'' shouted Bjorn, looking at the controller on the floot and he pressed the power button, but it wasn't working somehow. ''Who has took the power cable of the PS3 and the PS4? WHY?!'' shouted Raichel. They were both trying to do find both power cables, because they wanted to game and they were annoyed. ''I have them, right here, in my untarded hand!'' called Ellen, who looked like Raichel because they're ''sisters''. ''OH HELL, this is only going to be good..'' said Bjorn, sarcastically, because character dumps are lame, but are necessary to introduce new characters.

**Ellen Beethoven (warning long character dump)**  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ellen was meant to be Raichel's evil side, but things change.  
Ellen is the third sister of Raichel, that never always stayed at the same house as Hilda and Raichel, so she sorta is a cousin. She is dumber than Raichel, but has better business and economic skills than her two older sisters. Thanks to her ego, it is hard to overlook her OBVIOUS FLAWS, such as being a sociopath in some ways, but if somebody overlooks that, her skills are good for a crap-ton of stuff.  
She was brown hair like Hilda, but has the same hairstyle as her black-haird older sister except with some more hair and is not as fat as Raichel, but is still fat. She usually wears some red dress with shiny flat heeled shoes and some sunglasses.

''Well, that character dump was better than last time.'' said Bjorn, breaking the fourth wall. ''I keep on breaking the fourth wall.'' ''Well, that was suprise attack, taking the game console power cables from us.'' said Raichel. ''OH SHIT, It keeps on happening, but whatever. I am techincally her darkside, you idiot.'' said Ellen in a condescending tone, with the power cables in her hand. ''Fine, f-tard. ONCE AGAIN, LETS GAME!'' shouted Raichel, excited as hell to be playing on the consoles. ''No, you girls go play the game, while I will go play some b-ball.'' said Bjorn, not interested anymore in the games. ''Okay, retard. Now go bye and go die in a fire!'' said Ellen, with a annoyed tone. ''I'm out, then and I am not going to die in a fire.'' said Bjorn, he put on sunglasses, walked backwards out the closed door and opened the door.

Bjorn was walking in the street, going to buy a pizza because he was hungry. ''Man, having a meat and fish pizza would be f**king awesome! I AM GOING TO HAVE A MEAT AND FISH PIZZA!'' shouted Bjorn and a white guy with ginger afro said ''CAN I HAVE SOME, DAMMIT?'' ''No, you crapface.'' said Bjorn and he walked onwards, but Ginger Afro Guy(official name) shouted to Bjorn ''You are a complete retard!'' ''NO THANKS, but I am still getting the pizza.'' he replied, still walking down the street.

The norwegian dude was walking down the street, going to buy a meat and fish pizza, when he saw a car driving itself. ''WHAT KIND OF INVISIBLE GUY IS DOING THIS?! He is an idiot, for sure.'' said Bjorn, the norwegian dude, who was extremely suprised and he bumped into Tim. ''Hey, dude. We're ordering some pizza and which one, do you want?'' he said, also hungry. ''I'm having a hybrid meat and fish pizza, so what you having?'' Andro/Bjorn replied, in a calm manner. ''Well, I am having a pepper, cajun chicken and mexican chicken pizza. The police will FIND THE GUY, right?'' said Tim, worried that the invisible guy might own some random people. ''OH LOOK! There's the police, still trying to catch him!'' shouted Andro, looking at the police, still excited from the invisibile driver. ''This bullcrap didn't have odds.'' said Tim and they both walked to the pizza place.

Andro and Tim got a pizza each and they ate like badasses and then he went to the basketball court to play some basketball, which was rad. ''Whoo! You're here!'' shouted Dominic, with his glasses on. ''DUDE? You are part of the local b-ball team?'' said Andro, completely taken by suprised. ''Yeah, did you come here for basketball?'' Dominic asked, in a cool guy manner. ''HELL YEAH, let's do this sport!'' shouted Andro, (the name is norwegian) once again.

Twelve friends including Andro were playing basketball 6-on-6. ''We're kicking ass towards the other team!'' shouted Arin, who was part of the team and is the one of the best basketball players in the neighbourhood. ''I can play basketball, too, you retards!'' shouted Marie, also good at basketball. ''Whoever gets to ten first, WINS THE GAME!'' shouted Dominic, showing his enthusiasm. ''Our team is going to beat the shit out of Arin's team! DON'T MAKE BETS, YET!'' shouted Marden. ''You know what, let's just do this crap and do it well!'' shouted Arin.  
Andro and Marden were getting the basketball and Andro got the basketball and drived the basketball towards the front end and passed to Byron. ''AW YEAH! Who can touch me?!'' he shouted, while dodging other players and he did the slam dunk from jumping high. ''TWO-ZERO!'' shouted Dominic, kind of sad.

15 minutes later, it was eight to Dominic's team and nine to Arin's team and some landmark shots were made, like a backwards slam dunk by Marie, a far throw by Andro or Marden going the whole way without being touched and then just threw like a cool guy. ''One of the badass teams will win the game either way!'' shouted Marie, with a not bored face. ''OH, CRUD! Who is gonna win?'' said Byron and the basketball was thrown in the court and Marden grabbed the ball and dribbled it downtown to the other end of the court. ''Damn, Marden! own this point!'' shouted Dill, because he was trying to help Marden. ''Thanks for the help, dude.'' said Marden and they both were passing to each other with speed. ''TAKE THEM DOWN!'' shouted Arin and Andro and Yeren were on the offensive. ''Okay, Marden. If you can avoid me, then I can call you good.'' said Yarran, who was wearing shades. ''Yeah, we are retarded friends, but your skills do suck, just not sucking dick.'' said Marden.

**Yarran**  
Despite being a Austrailian white guy having a mini-afro, he isn't much of a nerd. He is mostly a core gamer who just likes to play games and he just like rumors. He is a cool and confident guy, is pretty tall in his height and is not afraid to speak his opinion, even in front of tough guys and so, because of that, he does boast. His hair is blonde-ish and usually wears army-style trousers, a SEGA shirt and all the time, sungoogles.

**Marden Woode**  
So, he is a jock with light brown hair, but there's nothing else, RIGHT? Suprisingly he is smaller than Yarran and is friends with him, but he always boast his sport skills, his clothes. He has a PS4 in his house, because he was bored inside the house and his sports skills are jack of all trades, master of none.  
He usually wears a Parkham University T-shirt, the university vest jacket, jeans and grey and red athletic trainers.

Yarran was trying to get the basketball from Marden, but he failed and the next step was to avoid Arin and Andro. ''Will this work?'' said Andro, sort of confused. ''Yes, it's now or never!'' shouted Arin, confident that his plan will work. They both went different directions and Marden said ''This is an easy ride.'' So he ran towards the basketball, but they turned around and went at Marden, but he jumped and did a slam dunk easily. ''OH HELL!'' shouted Andro and he smashed into Arin, probably giving them some bruises and their plan failed realy hard. ''BTW, thanks for the plan.'' said Dominic. ''Can I go and f**k off?'' said Andro. ''Sure...'' said Arin, feeling dissapointed in himself. ''THE WINNER is me, losers.'' said Dominic.

Andro finally walked to where Danson was, at Fredrick's place, but he met Danson on the way there. Danson told Andro and vice versa, because they're really awesome friends. ''Nice job doing false adverts.'' said Andro, just annoyed.

**episode 2c may be coming tomorrow or today...**


	7. In the homeroom

**Suburban Stupid Episode 3a: Apprently, Just Another Day**

The 2nd year teacher was expecting Raichel, Danson, Tim and Annika to be late but they came in early because they were bored (except Danson). ''Well, that was a bigass surprise.'' said the male teacher who was manly, strong and had black spiked hair. ''Isn't that hair, like, breaking the rules?'' said Annika. ''Actually, no. It was sort of a surprise thing because before last year, spiky hair wasn't allowed.'' he repiled. ''You mean small spikes at the top or punk hair, Mr Benning?'' said Raichel. ''Yeah, punk hair sucks anyway, so I don't care.'' he said and Mr Benning's is his actual name.

Two minutes later, the bell rang and everyone came in either on time or around 30 seconds late. ''That was somewhat suprising and what is up with the scared looks?'' said Mr Benning. ''Have you seen Rainie lately? She's been stealing stuff from my effing house.'' said Raichel. ''Yeah, she was throwing fireballs?'' said Danson. ''WHAT? HOW CAN SHE THROW FIREBALLS?!'' shouted Dill, feeling confused. ''That's some crazy piss information.'' said Erik and he was bleeding from the thumb. ''Seriously, whatever's happening?'' said Meg Griffin, looking clueless. ''Rainie keeps on stealing my confindential stuff, which most of it is powerful.'' said Raichel. ''So who is this bitch?'' said Meg. ''WELL, we need a random character dump so HELL WHATEVER!'' shouted Danson.

**Saindy Woodside**  
Basically, the ''feminist'' equalvent of Raichel but she does look differentfrom Raichel in some ways. She has light brown hair but also has two braids on one side. She usually wears khakis, flat shoes, a violet t-shirt and some wood-weaven hat. Her personality is that of a combonation of a internet tough guy and a feminist, which means she isn't good and she is also very egotistical, so expect things to happen.  
***end dump***

Saindy came into the classroom sporting a Maleficient hat, that was lit up. ''This is only going to be good.'' said Raichel sarcastically. ''Bow down to me, your ''bitch'' who's smarter than all of you.'' said Saindy. ''Hey I'm smarter than you but then you're not that smart.'' said Marie, because she has okay grades but Saindy has lower grades than her. ''With his powerful as hell hat, I WILL BE LIKED BY EVERYONE!'' shouted Saindy, with a smug face. ''Oh wow, you're so full of yourself.'' said Danson and Saindy sat down in the only empty seat next to Dill. ''Oh hai.'' he said. ''Shut up, I'm better than you.'' said Saindy. ''URGH, now let's go on the lesson. So okay, you guys should be able to type something like a professional, so you guys are going to write a at-least 300 word essay on what happened yesterday, even if it was boring as hell. YOU SHOULD EXPRESS YOURSELVES and you should be finished when it's longer than 299 words and looks finished.'' shouted Mr Benning.

So all of the class were writing their essays and it was going well until sometime after the teacher read a third of the essays. ''Well this is good so far. So, Mick, you got stoned, decided to walk to the station with your friends, hang out in the shopping area, buy some rice, made rice and gone home and played some Outlast on the PS4.'' said Mr Benning. ''Yeah, that's what I actually did yesterday, you loser.'' said Mick. ''So no homework and don't call me a loser.'' said the teacher. ''Considering the homework isn't that important and it's cool to hate homework, but I did it.'' said Mick. ''It's just another semi-mudane thing.'' said Marie. ''HEY RETARDS! I've finished my essay now!'' shouted Saindy. ''Stop attractting attention and finally, your work is done.'' said Mr Benning and she started to making it float towards the teacher's desk. ''Oh, damm. You're so cool...'' said Meg, sarcastically. ''Das right, you can't question her ego. It's all rechts, right?...'' said Raichel, also sarcastically in a sense. ''OH, YEAH! Don't question my awesome shit.'' said Saindy, with a lameass poker face. ''I will be the judge of that AND by the way, stop randomly swearing. bad fanfiction has too much swearing.'' said Mr Benning, the teacher.

Mr C. Benning was looking over some other pieces of work and Saindy's was a real slap to him. ''WHAT WAS THAT?'' he shouted, really confused. ''What I did, yesterday?'' said Saindy, in a mudane manner. ''THIS IS SOME WIERD THING HAPPENING HERE! IT IS REALLY GOOD THOUGH!'' shouted the teacher. ''It's cool, that you are excited, but maybe you should tone it down a bit.'' said Meg. ''OKAY! Man, I am hyped, because Mario Kart 8 to came out.'' said the teacher. ''Cool, that's something to be excited about.'' said Raichel, in a good mood. ''It's pretty unusual.'' said Andro/Bjorn but Saindy, someho, punched Raichel using the air and the good mood was gone. ''WHO THE HELL punched me?!'' she shouted, confused and angry like usual. ''Who ruined the mood by punching her?'' Charlie Benning asked, keeping it simple and straight to the point. ''It wasn't me, trustme, I amrealand honest!'' shouted Saindy, like a motormouth. ''Did you punch her?'' said the teacher, looking her in the eye. ''OH, YEAH! YOU CAN'T PROVE IT, dumbass!'' she shouted angrily, unintentionally saying yes in the making. ''You punched the air near Raichel, so that mean I can't punish for that.'' said the teacher. ''So I am just swinging moods? Okay, sure, that's nice.'' said Raichel, still angry at a ''punch''. ''MAYBE, that's the actual reason.'' said Meg, realizing what's possible.

It was almost the end of the lesson, five minutes until the bell rang, so stuff happened. ''Alright, so if you trying to defeat someone, when people are kung-fu fighting everywhere, how do YOU stick out?'' said Ellen, who likes asking questions as well, with a good smile, which is widest in the middle. ''Oh, I would just have punched everybody else and let the guy ran away from fear.'' said Tim. ''NO, I would punch the guy and throw him onto the kung-fu crowd!'' shouted Andro. ''NO, I WOULD punch the guy and THEN groin-kick him!'' shouted Raichel, really raging hard. ''Yeah, I would do what, the norwegian guy said.'' Dill said, because the second one was better than the rest? ''Wow. Can't believe that.'' said Raichel. ''MY ANSWER IS BETTER THAN ALL OF YOURS! I would just jump on the guy's head and let him lose and BLEED.'' said Meg, with a cool smile. ''Now, that is crazy shit over there.'' said Danson.

The bell rang for next lessons and...I GAVE UP!  
**Episode 2.5 coming NEXT!**


	8. BASKETBALL REmatch

**''Suburban Stupid Episode 2.5a: BASKETBALL REmatch!**

It was night time, so them bros went to the basketball court. (again for Andro) ''Time to settle the score!'' shouted Andro and the dudes were still playing b-ball. ''Well, then let's fight on the court.'' said Dominic. ''BRING IT ON!'' shouted Danson, sorta knowing what happened that afternoon. ''Whoa, this rematch shit is happening in here!'' shouted Arin. ''DUDE, I am on Dom's side now.'' said Andro, because of the crappy plan that was made in a minute. ''YOOUUUUU! I'm going with Danson, this time around.'' said Arin, making a better plan. ''Wow, that was some plot twist.'' said Dominic, confused at how Andro just change sides so quickly. ''ALRIGHT, TIME FOR THE REMATCH, BASTARDS!'' shouted Fredrick, because he had nothing to do, but be a referee.

The match started by Arin getting the ball like a professional and driving uptown to Dominic's end. ''OHHHHH! We're getting in there!''shouted Brian. ''DOM, YOUR ASS is going down in the books, where it belongs!'' shouted Yarran, doing a random boast. ''Shut up, because your ass is already in the books.'' said Marden, bringing Yarran's confidence down barely, because he's Australian. Arin passed to Marden, who was running fast and he brang it uptown even further to the net and Marie was blocking Marden using a 1-on-1 style and she eventually stole the ball and passed it to Ryan. ''Man, I am getting better.'' said Ryan, with Marie running alongside him. ''DUDE, I have seen you get better! It's like were friends.'' said Marie, looking sort of embrassed. ''WE TAKING YOU DOWN!'' shouted Danson. ''Oh, no! We're done!'' shouted Marie, sarcastically, while passing the ball. ''It's over, because we are losing.'' said Ryan, also sarcastically, moving it even further uptown. ''WE'RE NOT TAKEN DOWN, YET!'' shouted Danson and he tried to take down Ryan and they jumped at the same time, but Ryan threw the ball to the basket and it went straight in the net at the uptown end. ''TWO-ZERO!'' shouted Warren, one of the few people in the crowd.

**Ryan Parkson**  
The basketball guy of the basketball team. He knows all the ins and outs of the rules, but doesn't execute his skills well most of the time, so he falls flat on his face usually but sometimes he is useful. He also has a life outside of basketball and is one of the new hoverboard testers, and because of that he likes to skateboard and try to get some girls for the long-run. He has blond-ish/yellow slicked back hair and usually wears a university jacket, a blue and green shirt, long jeans that are baggy at the bottom and black, grey and white trainers. He hates doing ironing, so he lives with Marden as roomates.

''Well, at last, you're here!'' said Arin talking to Warren, LOUDLY. ''You lost your mind or what?'' said Warren, looking to Arin like he lost his mind. Danson and Andro were at the middle, when the referee trainers guy had ball in his hand and he dropped it like it was hot and Danson got the ball, he was going downtown, dodging everybody like they were cones and he did a far throw. ''IT'S NOT going to make it!'' shouted Danson, because the throw wasn't far enough and he ran to the net, but he didn't catch it. ''AW, DAMN! Catch me, retard.'' said Yarran, who got the ball. ''I'm going to catch you hard!'' shouted Danson and they were running fast like b-ball pros. ''I got this.'' said Marden, who has shades as well and Yarran low passed to Marden. ''THIS BALL IS GOING UPTOWN!'' shouted Marden and he passed immedately to Dominic and he did a far throw into the uptown net and it went into the net. ''FIVE-ZERO!'' shouted Warren, and he was sitting on two bleachers with his feet on one.

Sometime passed by...the score was 18-22 and one notable shot was Danson jumping and just throwing the ball from the jump. ''AGAIN! THE GUY TO OWN WILL BE MARDEN AND ANDRO, on their teams!'' shouted Warren, self-aware. ''There needs to be a announcer, who announces stuff.'' said Meg, looking cool like and, back to the match and Andro, who scored a net because of some randomass speech. ''WHAT KIND OF SPEECH WAS THAT?'' shouted Danson. ''My distract-your-ass speech.'' said Marie, with a legit smile. ''WHY YOU! THE AUDIANCE DOESN'T KNOW, EITHER!'' shouted Danson, randomly raged. ''Just stop, before everyone else gets more confused.'' said Marie, losing the smile. ''LET'S DO THIS AGAIN!'' shouted Danson and the team went in oppsite directions for the ball.

**To be continued? EPISODE 3B coming out soon or tomorrow.**  
authors note: dont ask, it's a reference.


	9. Basketball REmatch continued

**Suburban Stupid Episode 2.5b: More of THE REmatch!**

Andro and Danson were on seperate teams and the score so far is 18-24. ''DAMN, CAN THIS MATCH GET ANY MAJOR!'' shouted Meg, because this was good. ''IT CAN'T BECAUSE OF THIS LAME COURT!'' shouted Warren, looking at the court.  
The not lame-ass teams were trying to get the ball to land the ball into the opposing team nets and Tim gets the ball like anyone else in the match. ''It's not over, yet!'' shouted Dominic. ''Yeah, no shit. Depends on the skill.'' said Tim, saying another obvious thing and they do battle on this urban court. ''THIS IS OVERUSED! I am going to get a shot.'' said Tim, trying to be opmistic, he swerved and jumped really high to net a ball and Arin's team got two points. ''Damn, you getting better!'' shouted Danson, liking the high jump. ''Our asses aren't done yet!'' boasted Dominic, because his team has hidden tricks.

The referee trainers guy, whose trainers are black and white had the ball, with Andro and Tim trying to get the ball. ''YOU GOING DOWN, BASTARD!'' shouted Andro. ''NO, you bastard. You're going in a fireball.'' said Tim, boasting cool and Andro got the ball and Tim ran immediately after him. ''Tim, I'm taking over, man.'' said Marden and he ran after Andro really close and then he took the ball from the norwegian guy's hand. ''I GOT SNATCHED!'' shouted Andro, the norwegian guy and Marden had not only him on his tail, but also Marie, Ryan and the main leader of opposing team, Dominic. ''FUCK! I should take them down, but it's too much.'' said Marden to himself. Marden just dribbled the ball in circles with the ''hunters'' chasing after him. ''What. He's causing half of the other team to get dizzy! Nice plan!'' shouted Arin, with enthusiasm in his voice and Marden did a slam dunk and immediately jumped off the net, making a wall-jump. ''20-26!'' SHOuted the referee trainers guy.

A quarter of a hour later, the score was 32-33 and Arin's team was winning the game so far and notable shots included just a casual throw landing in the basket, done by Yarran and a high slam dunk and Tim just letting the ball in the basket. ''Alright, IT'S FUCKING BASKETBALL! So, make it useful!'' shouted the referee. ''The match is on, again.'' Marie said, sounding bored and snatching the ball from the referee and she ran downtown with it with LITERALLY EVERYBODY FUCKING ELSE CHASING IT! ''What have I done? Whatever, let's get this down.'' she said, feeling somewhat guilty. ''GIVE THE GODDAMN BALL BACK!'' Arin shouted, epically angry. ''No way, bitches!'' Marie said, being condescending to everybody else. ''Oh, you! THAT'S IT, BITCH!'' shouted Dominic and he went fast enough to catch up soon, but Marie knocked him down and the french bitch, who looks like Raichel, slam dunked! BACK IN THE CROWD ''What the hell was that crap on the court?'' said Warren, ridiclously confused, who got it on camera. ''Beats me. That was some stupid decision, that came out of nowhere.'' said one mohawk spainish guy. ''GET OUT, MARIE!'' shouted the referee and Marie sat in the crowd and a fight started in the crowd.

''We're one player down!'' shouted Arin, who forgot which team the french bitch was on. ''NO, we are one player down!'' shouted Dominic, starting an arguement. ''WHO forgets to keep track of the team players?'' said Danson, looking them like they're idiots. The match was restarted, with the current score kept. ''32-33! Let's keep this cool!'' shouted the referee (he had black and white trainers and grey shorts, so he qualifies) and the RIVALRY got hotter.

**Episode 2.5 part 3 (REmatch stops here) coming in a few days and Episode 3b also coming after tomorrow.**


	10. BASKETBALL REmatch part 3

**Suburban Stupid: REmatch still continued! (Episode 2.5c)**

So far the score is 32-34 and the rivalry was hot as a habanero chili pepper. ''LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!'' shouted Warren, feelibng bored. ''ALRIGHT! We need to win this game! ONE FOR THE TEAM!'' shouted Arin, to his team on the uptown end. ''Shit, the enthusiasm is taking over Arin's team. We can still make this work!'' said Dominic, the ''coach'' of team. ''WE'RE NOT DONE!'' boasted Tim, from Arin's team.

The referee had the ball in his hand and he dropped the ball, because that was important in the sport of fucking basketball and Tim got it with his hands, so he went downtown to the other end. ''Wow, he's good as hell.'' said Yarran, looking at Tim. ''Tim's lame as you, dude. But his jumping makes him worthy.'' Marden said, insulting Tim and making him a target. ''OH, FUCK YOU!'' shouted Dominic, ready to go down. Dominic and Tim were going side to side with Marden like two on one, so it's uneven and they didn't go down without a fight, so the fight was pretty good, but it was covering a small square and Warren zoomed extra close to the fight, but it ended with Tim dribbling the ball in his hand. ''Tim is so fucking awesome.'' said Meg, in the crowd. ''Shut up, he's an fag.'' said Warren, not being friendly.

The score was now 32-37 with Tim throwing the b-ball while running downtown. ''STUFF HAPPENS, and sometimes you can't stop it.'' he boasted, trying to say he can't be stopped. ''Shut the fuck up, you can be stopped.'' said Andro, trying to ''take'' Tim down with words. ''JUST LET HIM have his moment, OKAY?'' said Danson, defending Tim's boasting and the referee got the basketball, he went to the center and then bounced it high as fuck. ''What the hell?'' said Danson, because this is apprently high-quality. ''DEFY THE RULES!'' shouted Kennedy/Darren, also in the crowd. ''It's actually part of the rules!'' shouted the referee and the ball dropped from the sky and everyone tried to get it and now, it was Danson's time to shine. ''WHOA, it's going down in the court!'' he shouted, dribbling downtown to Dom's end.

He went downtown to Dominic's end of the basketball court, where he might score some points to own the other/faggy team and almost all of Dominic's team followed him to the net area. ''FOLLOW THAT FUCKTARD and don't let him get away!'' he shouted and the ''followers'' blocked him except his teamates, because they are supportive as all hell. ''UNLIKE YOU GUYS, to think on my feet, IT'S SO EASY!'' Danson said, while sliding to a stop and he swerved/dodged between the other teams' players and he did a slamdunk finishing with him jumping off the net. ''We're going up in POINTS and down in HISTORY!'' shouted Yarran, and he high-fived Danson, because of that. ''FUCK YEAH!'' shouted Arin, being a winning team captain.

Later, things happen including Tim somehow catching the ball to slamdunk and Arin jumping over quite a few people, so...*cut to the bleachers* ''Yo, man. I could find you somewhere to relax.'' said Kennedy, somewhat stoned. ''NO, DUDE! HOW COULD I RELAX? FUCK YOU!'' shouted Warren, agitated as hell because he wanted to record with his camera. ''I bet you bet on somebody in there...yeah?'' said Marie, confused and Warren and Kennedy looked at her like she was crazy. ''Thank you, now I'll assume you guys don't know about.'' she said, looking sorta smug because she apprently owned them. ''WAIT, why would you bet anyways?'' said Meg, trying to answer Marie. ''Because one of the guys did a favour for me, but I don't know who it is.'' Marie answered Meg, and she was suprised. *back to the court*

Tim was moving really fast to the uptown end followed by three people who a bit slower than him, but not much. ''AW, yeah! Training helped this time.'' he boasted, being smug and fast. ''It didn't help last time!'' said Marden, directly behing him. ''THAT WAS A SCAM! Fuck you, I'm doing well!'' Tim shouted and he threw the ball towards the uptown net in rage and smugness. ''Crap, you failed...what?'' said Andro and he was all suprised with the what because the basketball bounced back, Tim and got it and he was chased again. ''Fuck it, that's real!'' said Marden, still looking suprised. ''Yep, it's a part of history, fuckasses!'' said Warren, being snide and stupid, just because he recorded for maximum perservation or just to upload it. ''Shut up.'' said Meg and she slapped him for emphasis.

**Episode 2.5d coming soon also...this is BETTER than the original episode 2.5c**


	11. Basketball REmatch ENDS!

**Suburban Stupid: REmatch ended here for real! (Episode 2.5d)**

The score so far was 44-40 and the rivalry was CRAZY AWESOME-ish. ''This is nearly over! Let's not drag this crap any further than it needs to be!'' shouted the referee. ''SHUT UP, BASTARD!'' shouted Warren, while eating hash browns. ''OMG, you are eating hash browns!'' said Meg, being dumbstruck by the hash browns. ''Alright, I'm taking one of the team! DANSON'S TEAM!'' shouted Warren, cheering on Arin's team.

Tim got the ball and now he's going downtown towards the net and people was there to defend it. ''Shut up, you know my high jumping will crap up whatever PLAN! YOU HAVE!'' Tim boasted, suddenly shouting at the end. ''NO IT WON'T!'' shouted Marie, trying to give advice to Arin's team, but they were confused. ''Nice motivation, bitch...'' said Arin, obviously being sarcastic. ''Well, we gotta have MOTVATION? So where is it FROM?'' Danson asked Arin, while doing stuff against Tim. ''I already moved on!'' shouted Tim, doing a battle with Danson and Marden. ''You really do need to move on.'' said Dominic, mockingly.  
Tim jumped very high to score the next point and he ran IMMEDAITELY!

The score was 46-40 and the rivalry was stupid at this point. ''Oh, hey look. DUDDDDDDDE, this is the end!'' shouted Tim, breaking the fourth wall, because he was tired. ''Yeah, finally. I need to eat some shit and take a break.'' said Marden, because he was bored. ''OH MY GOD! LET'S DO THIS SHIT ON!'' shouted Dominic, tired but not stopping. ''Dude, it's like 9pm and we've been playing basketball NON-STOP for 2 and a half hours and THE MATCH ISN'T OVER?!'' shouted Danson. ''This shit is over! I'm getting tired of this crap! I'm calling it off!'' shouted the referee and everyone except Dominic was happy as hell that the basketball match was over. ''Eh, I won. What gives anyway?'' he said, feeling okay. ''WOOOOOT-this was terrible

Everybody left the court soon and the group split into two groups, but they weren't done yet. ''Er, will you guys congratulate me on winning the game?'' saod Dominic. ''No and who cares? Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to pretend I'm a Russian.'' Arin said, and then everybody looked at him like crazy. ''HE'S BORED OUTTA HIS MIND!'' shouted Warren, loudly. ''That's a dumb thing to do. I don't know what to fucking do, anything?'' Andro said. ''UUUUUHHHH, wow. For the first time, I'm outta ideas?'' said Danson. ''Let's go the park! It's weird how all the good things HAPPEN AT NIGHT!'' shouted Marie, loudly. ''Why you so demanding?'' said Danson, with his senstive ears. ''WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE WAITING FOR?!'' shouted Arin, really loudly. ''Let's GO THERE, DUDES AND girl!'' shouted Marden, also really loudly and the both of them started to run really fast. ''Alright, we're going too!'' said Andro, slightly embarrassed and the rest of the group walked to the park.

**to be continued? third episode to be FINISHED!**


	12. back at the university

**Suburban Stupid Episode 3a: Apprently, Just Another Day**

The 2nd year teacher was expecting Raichel, Danson, Tim and Annika to be late but they came in early because they were bored (except Danson). ''Well, that was a bigass surprise.'' said the male teacher who was manly, strong and had black spiked hair. ''Isn't that hair, like, breaking the rules?'' said Annika. ''Actually, no. It was sort of a surprise thing because before last year, spiky hair wasn't allowed.'' he repiled. ''You mean small spikes at the top or punk hair, Mr Benning?'' said Raichel. ''Yeah, punk hair sucks anyway, so I don't care.'' he said and Mr Benning's is his actual name.

Two minutes later, the bell rang and everyone came in either on time or around 30 seconds late. ''That was somewhat suprising and what is up with the scared looks?'' said Mr Benning. ''Have you seen Rainie lately? She's been stealing stuff from my effing house.'' said Raichel. ''Yeah, she was throwing fireballs?'' said Danson. ''WHAT? HOW CAN SHE THROW FIREBALLS?!'' shouted Dill, feeling confused. ''That's some crazy piss information.'' said Erik and he was bleeding from the thumb. ''Seriously, whatever's happening?'' said Meg Griffin, looking clueless. ''Rainie keeps on stealing my confindential stuff, which most of it is powerful.'' said Raichel. ''So who is this bitch?'' said Meg. ''WELL, we need a random character dump so HELL WHATEVER!'' shouted Danson.

**Saindy Woodside**  
Basically, the ''feminist'' equalvent of Raichel but she does look differentfrom Raichel in some ways. She has light brown hair but also has two braids on one side. She usually wears khakis, flat shoes, a violet t-shirt and some wood-weaven hat. Her personality is that of a combonation of a internet tough guy and a feminist, which means she isn't good and she is also very egotistical, so expect things to happen.  
***end dump***

Saindy came into the classroom sporting a Maleficient hat, that was lit up. ''This is only going to be good.'' said Raichel sarcastically. ''Bow down to me, your ''bitch'' who's smarter than all of you.'' said Saindy. ''Hey I'm smarter than you but then you're not that smart.'' said Marie, because she has okay grades but Saindy has lower grades than her. ''With his powerful as hell hat, I WILL BE LIKED BY EVERYONE!'' shouted Saindy, with a smug face. ''Oh wow, you're so full of yourself.'' said Danson and Saindy sat down in the only empty seat next to Dill. ''Oh hai.'' he said. ''Shut up, I'm better than you.'' said Saindy. ''URGH, now let's go on the lesson. So okay, you guys should be able to type something like a professional, so you guys are going to write a at-least 300 word essay on what happened yesterday, even if it was boring as hell. YOU SHOULD EXPRESS YOURSELVES and you should be finished when it's longer than 299 words and looks finished.'' shouted Mr Benning.

So all of the class were writing their essays and it was going well until sometime after the teacher read a third of the essays. ''Well this is good so far. So, Mick, you got stoned, decided to walk to the station with your friends, hang out in the shopping area, buy some rice, made rice and gone home and played some Outlast on the PS4.'' said Mr Benning. ''Yeah, that's what I actually did yesterday, you loser.'' said Mick. ''So no homework and don't call me a loser.'' said the teacher. ''Considering the homework isn't that important and it's cool to hate homework, but I did it.'' said Mick. ''It's just another semi-mudane thing.'' said Marie. ''HEY RETARDS! I've finished my essay now!'' shouted Saindy. ''Stop attractting attention and finally, your work is done.'' said Mr Benning and she started to making it float towards the teacher's desk. ''Oh, damm. You're so cool...'' said Meg, sarcastically. ''Das right, you can't question her ego. It's all rechts, right?...'' said Raichel, also sarcastically in a sense. ''OH, YEAH! Don't question my awesome shit.'' said Saindy, with a lameass poker face. ''I will be the judge of that AND by the way, stop randomly swearing. bad fanfiction has too much swearing.'' said Mr Benning, the teacher.

Mr C. Benning was looking over some other pieces of work and Saindy's was a real slap to him. ''WHAT WAS THAT?'' he shouted, really confused. ''What I did, yesterday?'' said Saindy, in a mudane manner. ''THIS IS SOME WIERD THING HAPPENING HERE! IT IS REALLY GOOD THOUGH!'' shouted the teacher. ''It's cool, that you are excited, but maybe you should tone it down a bit.'' said Meg. ''OKAY! Man, I am hyped, because Mario Kart 8 to came out.'' said the teacher. ''Cool, that's something to be excited about.'' said Raichel, in a good mood. ''It's pretty unusual.'' said Andro/Bjorn but Saindy, someho, punched Raichel using the air and the good mood was gone. ''WHO THE HELL punched me?!'' she shouted, confused and angry like usual. ''Who ruined the mood by punching her?'' Charlie Benning asked, keeping it simple and straight to the point. ''It wasn't me, trustme, I amrealand honest!'' shouted Saindy, like a motormouth. ''Did you punch her?'' said the teacher, looking her in the eye. ''OH, YEAH! YOU CAN'T PROVE IT, dumbass!'' she shouted angrily, unintentionally saying yes in the making. ''You punched the air near Raichel, so that mean I can't punish for that.'' said the teacher. ''So I am just swinging moods? Okay, sure, that's nice.'' said Raichel, still angry at a ''punch''. ''MAYBE, that's the actual reason.'' said Meg, realizing what's possible.

It was almost the end of the lesson, five minutes until the bell rang, so stuff happened. ''Alright, so if you trying to defeat someone, when people are kung-fu fighting everywhere, how do YOU stick out?'' said Ellen, who likes asking questions as well, with a good smile, which is widest in the middle. ''Oh, I would just have punched everybody else and let the guy ran away from fear.'' said Tim. ''NO, I would punch the guy and throw him onto the kung-fu crowd!'' shouted Andro. ''NO, I WOULD punch the guy and THEN groin-kick him!'' shouted Raichel, really raging hard. ''Yeah, I would do what, the norwegian guy said.'' Dill said, because the second one was better than the rest? ''Wow. Can't believe that.'' said Raichel. ''MY ANSWER IS BETTER THAN ALL OF YOURS! I would just jump on the guy's head and let him lose and BLEED.'' said Meg, with a cool smile. ''Now, that is crazy shit over there.'' said Danson.

The bell rang for next lessons and...I GAVE UP!  
**Episode 2.5 coming NEXT!**


	13. It's just some art

**Suburban Stupid Episode 3b: It Gets Less Boring**

When the whole class, half of them, went to the next lesson, the lessons starts getting more crazy. ''OKAY, SO THIS IS ART!'' shouted Hilda, in the art room and the room looked like usual because the room had some paint over it, but other than that, it was clean, but not that clean and the mixing trays had some dry paint and the tables were okay, at least. ''NO! I thought it was English.'' said Raichel, sarcastically. ''Oh look, it is the art teacher over there.'' said Tim, obviously joking and looking at the art teacher. ''You know what, I don't care anymore.'' said Raichel and she proceeded to facepalm. ''Take a chill pill and don't be a crappy cynic.'' Danson said, giving some advice to Raichel. ''Okay, you...TARD!'' she shouted and they all soon sat down in their places, ready for art.

The art teacher sort of looked like a hippy, but also looked like a professional as well. ''So, students. Today, we're going to research some abstract artists such as Picasso and that Robert Delaney guy and need to paint pictures in their style and it might take at least 15 minutes or almost all of the lesson, and if you're done, DO YOUR PROJECT!'' shouted the art teacher. ''So, first. I bet I could do this within 15 minutes and it being quality.'' said Saindy, tempting fate, with a full smile. ''[And the egotistical idiot shows how to lose to fate].'' Raichel said, in German and with approving smile. ''THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING TO LOSE!'' Saindy shouted, boasting and just standing up from her seat. ''HAHA, let's see.'' Danson said, being genre savvy, while getting all the paper and sliding each piece cardish piece onto the table. ''ALRIGHT, LET'S DO THIS!'' Fredrick shouted, in a work shirt, with tracksuit bottoms and smart leather shoes.

FIVE MINUTES LATER, everyone started to work on their art and it was somewhat going well, even the conversations were a little bad, at worst. ''MY WORK IS SO damn impressive!'' shouted Saindy, boasting again. ''I want to see your art, bitch.'' said Danson, wanting a look at it. ''Shut up, here's my badass work. Look and judge it.'' she said, while showing her work on a canvas and it was mostly a bunch of lines or maybe monorails. ''Shit, it is impressive, but my own work is better.'' said Arin, taking a short look and then looking down at his work, working on it. ''UHHHHH...your art needs more lines, so okay, BYE!'' Danson said, trying to make the art look bad. ''By the way, NOT FINISHED.'' Saindy/Sandie(what?) said, and she sat back down and all the people left the table and went back to their own work.

FIFTEEN MINUTES AFTER THAT, Sandie finished her work amd she showed it to everybody in the art room compared her art to some others.''I HAVE FINISHED MY WORK, GUYS!'' she shouted, announcing that her work is finished. ''Yeah, we get it and that is pretty cool.'' said Tim, careful not to call her bitch. ''Hey, dumbfuck. You're so good at art, I would call you better than Arin.'' said Raichel, being geniunely approving. ''Keep the swearing to a minimum, and my work is improving FROM THE START!'' Saindy boasted and the art teacher said ''Do another one!'' ''UHH...it will be gay, next time.'' said Danson, trying to hate on her, because he hates her.

10 MINUTES LATER, a lot of good conversations were in the air including Danson, Tim and Marden were takling about Sandie on the same table as her, because they hated her. ''Oh, shut up. You can't catch me with lame-ass insults.'' she said, sort of not caring, while drawing her work. ''HAHAH, bitch. You liked to slap me, because i'm straight.'' Marden said, just being annoying. ''You are pretty annoying sometimes, Marden. SO-SOMETIMES!'' said Danson, while drawing a car made of colorful and grey lines. ''OKAY, little over the top.'' said Tim, feeling a little less cool. ''But, I would touch your ass, but only once.'' ''Well, thanks for being nice.'' said Sandie, using her 'powers' to choke Marden with ease and then unchoking him.

FIVE MINUTES LATER on the other table, shit was happening between Raichel and Warren. ''My shit is better than yours.'' said Warren, angry. ''CALM DOWN! What's up?'' Meg asked Raichel. ''Warren punched my canvas hard, for no reason!'' shouted Raichel, sort of crying in the process. ''SHUT UP! The new canvas was less gay than your old one.'' he said, stating his reason. ''WHAT?!'' said Meg, extremely confused. ''THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN THE GUTTER!'' Raichel shouted and she jumped up from her seat and she and Warren wanted to have a fight. ''Meet her at Midway Place, at the break.'' Arin said and Raichel went to another table on the other side. ''OH, SHIT! LET'S GET BACK TO WORK!'' Warren shouted, being a bastard. ''Shut up, you dumb bastard.'' said Arin.

At around 45 minutes after the lesson started, it was three-quarters of the way through, AND SHIT GOT CRAZY! ''WHAT THE FUCK? This is s-so easy!'' boasted Warren, being a dumbass. ''Why the hell are you still here?'' said Tim, looking at how annoying Warren was. ''Warren, man! You used to be cool, but you're just annoying.'' said Meg, because she used to like him. ''FINE! GET OUT, I DON'T WANT TO BE CUSSED BY YOU OR FOR YOU TO annoy anyone else-'' shouted the art teacher, but then he saw Warren outside. ''He's done this so many times, he knows that will happen.'' said Arin, realizing some shit. ''Well I am stumped for real.'' Meg said, again confused. ''HAHA, he is gay.'' said Marden, making a shot at the now kicked-out Warren, but he wasn't going down without a fight, but Marden kept on doing art. ''FUUUUUUUUUUUU-!'' Warren shouted, but he saw a teacher and he ran to the office.

AT THE END OF THE LESSON, shit got even crazier. ''I hope I chop him to little pieces!'' said Raichel, while doing an evil smile. ''OH NO...this can only go well.'' said Tim, because when she is doing a evil smile, things go to crap really quickly. ''Oh fine! I will try and calm down!'' she shouted, still angry. ''This is going to be eventful.'' said Danson and he took out his camera. ''WHAT? You have a camera?'' said Meg, who's asking Danson. ''I'm going to record all this...fucking crap and I might post it on YouTube!'' he said. ''JUST DON'T OKAY?'' said Tim, making a promise. ''YEAH, I won't post the fight on youtube.'' Danson said, making a good guy promise. ''WHOA! When will this lesson end?'' said Sandie, who was bored. ''Yeah this is boring, so far.'' said Arin, also starting to be bored as well. ''DAMN! Everyone's ready and waiting to get outside! There's no way that bell would ring within 30 seconds!'' shouted the teacher, but suddenly the bell rang and everyone went outside. ''You are an dumb guy sometimes.'' said Marden, and he left as well.

**Episode 3c and Episode 4b coming soon...again...**  
**And there is a new hoverboard episode in the works, so far.**

**when will episode 1 of sweet bro, hella jeff and geromy's good life come out? I don't know.**


	14. TIME FOR A FIGHT!

**Suburban Stupid Episode 3c: FIGHT, NO FLIGHT!**

The bell rang and everyone went onto the hallways and the ''playground'' where people get to relax and do other stuff as well as skateboarding, write lyrics and of course, FIGHT! ''WHAT, SHITS GONNA HAPPEN! WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?'' shouted Dill, telling a guy there's a fight going on. ''So, what I heard right now, Warren pissed off Raichel for a stupid reason, she cried and he also cussed other bastards or bitches as well.'' said the korean guy, with short jeans and sunglasses. ''RIGHT ON! Enjoy the fight, man.'' said Dill and they sat down on the pavement in the centre of the ''plaza'' along with Yarran. ''Front row seats for the fight of the month.'' he said, boasting that this fight is the best in this month. ''YEP, nothing's happening yet.'' said Dill, somewhat bored.

ALL OF SUDDEN, there was shouting from random people including some self-proclaimed (read: fake) gangsters and Danson. ''ALRIGHT, this is some shit going down. DON'T BET at all, but you can take sides without fighting, bitches!'' he shouted, giving the rules. ''FUCK, Danson. You and your rules.'' said the ''gangster'' from Ghana, trying to be hardcore and there was silence randomly, just like the shouting. ''In one corner, it's that Austrian bitch that some may forget about and THE REST MAY approve or be PISSED OFF! Weighing in at two hundred...and something pounds and also having hidden sophification, RAICHEL BEETHOVEN!'' shouted Meg, on the one side. ''In the other side, it's the guy who is just failing to be cool, but has more fans and ACTS TOUGH FOR REAL! Weighing in at 160 pounds? It's the Austrailian guy, WARREN THOMSTON!'' shouted Marden in the other corner. ''Fuck yeah, dudes!'' shouted Warren, hifiving a bunch of people, then fistbumping some dudes, he ended it with a frontflip. ''WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?'' said Raichel, because a lot of people were shouting ''FIGHT, FIGHT!'' ''We're having a fight remember?'' said Warren, who wanted to have a fight with her.

Raichel and Warren were in the makeshift ring ready to fight(not so much for her) and take somebody down. ''GO!'' shouted Danson, starting the fight with a crowd expecting something cool and amazing. Warren started the fight with a karate kick straight to the chest with awesome damage and he punched her hard in the neck. ''WOW, you should try NEXT time, girl!'' said Warren, obnoxiusly.''It's way too fucking early to judge.'' said Dill, noting that it's too early, as the fight has just started. ''Your obnoxiousness and you being pretty piss-poor justs makes the hate.'' Raichell said, while punching Warren in the face from anger. ''WOW, it started to get better, you dumbass.'' said one of the ''gangsters'' in a threatening, but stupid voice. Raichel was being fucking compentent as hell as she did a uppercut to the nuts and a fast punch to the middle of the chest. ''Stuff's getting hotter up in this area!'' shouted Danson, trying to be the announcer. ''YOU ARE GOING DOWN!'' screamed Warren and he headbutted the bitch in the chest and she slid backwards and fell down because of the knockback.

''Alright, I'm just amazing and I'm kicking your ass! Hope your boobs get better!'' he boasted, not finished yet and he was laughing. ''YOU KNOW WHAT?! Fuck this fight, I'm done for now.'' she said, tired of this fight, because she got headbutted in the boobs and is just annoyed. ''COME ON, I expected a good fight...the hell, WARREN!?'' shouted Marden, annoyed and Warren walked away like an idiot. ''What I expected WAS a long fight, not a fight that just randomly ENDED!'' said one of the self-proclaimed gangsters. ''This fight is going to end with something, exciting!'' shouted Dill, hoping that the fight will continue. ''I'M COMING! ARE YOU?'' shouted Yarran, hyping it harder than fable. ''YEAH!'' the crowd shouted, because they're hungry for a fight?

**to be continued and **THERE is no schedule due to me trying to get it out as fast as i can...SORRY, GUYS! **anyways, chapter 3d coming?**


	15. entertainment 'class' part 1

**Suburban Stupid: Entertainment Class part 1**

At 8am in the morning, Raichel was really bored because she had nothing to do except go on the internet and even she was on TV Tropes but then she had an idea because she was TV Tropes too much. ''I know, I will start some kind of fake school for films! Those dumbasses won't know what is coming!'' said Raichel to herself with her eyes half-closed and a smug smile. After coming up with the idea, she got Hilda to set up the impromptu-classroom and it was ready. ''You can be in the front, retard.''said Raichel still with half-closed eyes. ''Hey, I'm not a complete dumbfuck!'' Hilda replied but Raichel ignored her to told her to print some paper for the entertainment.

15 people were in the seats talking about stuff other than entertainment but Raichel shouted really loudly ''SHUT UP!'' to everybody and they got a bad ear. ''Whoa, you should calm down!'' shouted Dill but the class went regardless. ''ALRIGHT, the first we should learn is probably pop culture! If you use pop culture, you may get any reaction and if it's too ''modern-old'' or popular then it is probably a bad idea.'' said Raichel. ''Sometime it works, sometimes it doesn't, you dumbass.'' said Byron, a black guy wearing only a grey t-shirt. ''HEY! You're the dumbass because you are learning!'' shouted Raichel. ''So any suggestion on what you should we use, dummkopfs?'' said Raichel. ''How about some disco stuff that has never been seen.'' said Fredrick. ''NO WAY! Disco can suck my dick!'' shouted Raichel. ''Whaaaaaaaatt.'' said Byron and his homies, Jerome, Darren/Kennedy, Rick and Geroge. ''Disco is part of history, even if it sucks.'' said Kennedy, who doesn't have any joints at all. ''NOW, lets get on with this. ''No, Fred, disco is too irrevelant and what about things like Jersey Shor and other stuff because these are relevant, not dumb things like disco and Supertrain. Yeah, we should use Supertrain and other fails like that.'' said Meg, giving a pointless history lesson. ''Alright, moving on.'' Raichel said, facepalming.

''Okay, time for the second part, slient movies like Charlie Chaplin and 19th century movies. You should be able to lip-sync, but if you can't you're a idiot.'' said Raichel. ''You sound smug, and you probably just went on TV Tropes a lot, you dumbass.'' said Meg. ''NO, RETARD! You...know what,...yeah.'' said Raichel feeling very embrassed. ''Hah, so you're a smug bitch.'' said Byron. ''NO! To do a silent movie, you need to act and be able to mouth any word, FUCKING POSSIBLE! Just look at all the silent movies stars! like Laurel and Hardy and Charlie Chaplin...and other thos other bastards!'' shouted Raichel and she was about to do a silent movie thing with the ''students''.

''Let's do this!'' mouthed Meg, in the back, wearing no hat and half of the class went to the native american sofa. ''Oh, good afternoon.'' mouthed Meg, trying to be sincere and her hands and her head were on top the sofa. ''Shut up. You are trying too hard, motherfucker.'' mouthed Raichel, not caring and enjoying it. ''This is going good so far.'' mouthed Danson, looking at the progress. ''Oh, wow. When I am done, I will bored, again.'' Byron mouthed and he went on top of Raichel and Hilda wasn't pleased. ''GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND!'' Hilda quietly shouted and Byron started the fight with a karate kick. ''Shit's going down and I will try to make popcorn.'' mouthed Arin and he went downstairs to make some.

**Part 2/ Episode 4b coming soon and no, this isn't episode 3b...Episode 3b also coming soon! OH YEAH!**


	16. entertainment 'class' part 2: less class

**Suburban Stupid: Entertainment Class part 2 (Episode 4b)**

Last time...Arin was going to make popcorn. ''Dudes, I'm making popcorn.'' he said with a heated pan and he went back upstairs. ''FUCK, who's having some popcorn?'' Kennedy/Darren said loudly, looking at the pan. ''I definitely will! Where's the popcorn?'' shouted Dill, excited for the person. ''STUFF IS HAPPENING UPSTAIRS!'' shouted Arin, noticing the noise upstairs. ''Oh, shit! It's getting awesome!''

Upstairs, there was a random and intense fight between Raichel, her sister Hilda and the black guy Byron because he went on top Raichel on the sofa. ''THIS IS ONE FIGHT YOU WANNA SEE!'' mouthed Fredrick, trying to promote the fight. Byron did quite a few karate kicks to Hilda, but she blocked it threw it at Andro and he ducked. ''Dude, that's some major damage!'' he whispered, being quiet. ''Join me!'' mouthed Byron and both dudes tagged team up with each other. ''We're the Steelbros!'' mouthed both Byron and Andro and they started doing close combat to Raichel and Hilda with punches. ''Let's just stop before this gets too...too...crazy.'' said Hilda. ''FINE! WE'LL FIGHT LATER!'' shouted Andro and everybody who was near the sofa left the sofa area.

So Raichel said ''Okay, so back to the fucking lesson. So, the next chapter of this class is mostly about timing of some jokes and that's important if you don't want be to OFFENSIVE TOWARDS THE WRONG THING!'' in a half-german, half-hungarian accent. ''Sorry, but you accent is just weird as hell.'' said Meg, noticing her accent. ''SHUT UP!'' Raichel shouted, for some reason, without the accent. ''Wow, at least BP didn't have much trouble reconising their accent, but they left their oil behind.'' said Fredrick, making those tradegy add time jokes. ''What was that-That's what i'm talking about! The crisis happened in 2010, this joke was made five years later, DON'T! DO! IT! EARLY, dumbfucks.'' she said, while slapping Yukiko and Dill. ''DON'T SLAP ME, smartfuck.'' said Yukiko, in an assertive voice. ''If you do crisis jokes at the time of the crisis, YOU FAIL! If a crisis unintentionally effects your work, well, I am sorry at your bad timing.'' said Raichel, starting to sound worried, but she was STILL slapping Dill. ''FUCK! I want to learn, but I DON'T like being bitchslapped!'' he shouted and he moved to the back. ''Seriously, don't slap.'' said Regina, being bored in the middle row.

**Regina Yankovich**  
She's a outgoing, but easily annoyed girl born in Estonia and she approves of Dill and Erin, but hates Raichel the most, but then again she doesn't hate that many people. She likes to blade at the skatepark, try to be dangerous and try to get some swag by doing tasks, but isn't afraid to stop when the task is ridicolous. She sits next to Raichel, even though she hates Raichel, to show how cool she is. She has long light brown hair that goes down to her shoulders and has also brown eyes. She usually wears a chullo hat sporting the Estonian flag, a dress decorated like a Peruvian carpet, leggings and vans shoes.

''You go, girl.'' said Dill, supporting her all the way. ''I think crisis jokes are LAME and should be exiled to TV TROPES...whoa, I wasn't asleep?'' said Marie, confused as hell. ''Shut up, you retards. So I should really get onto the next one, since I don't kn-know about this.'' Raichel said, sort of dumbstruck. ''PLOT TWIST?'' said Fredrick, also somewhat bored. ''OH YES IT IS!'' ''THIS IS THE FUCKING HIGHLIGHT OF IT!'' shouted Bjorn, now excited. ''Stop swearing or else I will send you outside!'' she shouted, taking the high road. ''That would be okay, if you stopped swearing.'' said Regina, because the ''teacher'' was swearing and slapping randomly. ''CALM DOWN, FUCKS! Let's move on.'' said Danson, getting tired of this. ''You know what? He's right, despite the fuck usage.'' Raichel said, because she was starting to get tired of this shit.

**Episode 4c coming out...okay. Hoverboard episode part 2 coming mid-March**


	17. The really cold girl with a cold

**Suburban Stupid: Really Cold Girl with a Cold part 1**

In July, (this country is near Austrailia) Raichel got a cold from the retarded-ly bad weather, her nose became red from the cold and started to be in a bad mood. ''Oh, hey! HELLO RETARDS!'' shouted Raichel. ''Hey, stop sounding like a internet tough guy.'' said Meg. ''Does anyone want to beat me, the bitch?'' said Raichel and everyone backed away from except Fredrick. ''This fight is gonna be pretty effing crazy!'' shouted Dill and he brought out his camera for the cray fight. ''I'm doing this, karate style!'' shouted Fredrick because he had karate skills, which was better than what it was 1 month ago.  
*cutaway* Fredrick was trying to spin kick a block of wood in his backyard, but the block of wood still standed. "I am not going to give up this even when I get to be a powerful tard!'' shouted Fredrick with determination in his voice and half-naked with only jeans and (under)pants on himself. *main plot*

Raichel and Fredrick was fighting, with Fredrick making the first moves, as he did a fast spin kick, a flying kick to the chest and some really fast punches and he damaged her, but not that much. ''HAH! That was some basic crap.'' boasted Raichel and she fired a small energy ball to Fredrick and he got some damage from the energy ball. ''That was anti-climatic as hell...'' said Dill, and he turned off his camera. ''REALLY! You ruined the fight by showing off your 'skills'...NICE!'' shouted Meg. ''I didn't want this lame fight to happen.'' said Raichel, angering people, and with a rare smile on her face. ''WHAT?! That was sudden...'' said Hilda, with a suprised. ''You know what I did this morning? I battled console fanboys!'' shouted Arin, with a stale face. ''That's not interesting...I found really stupid fanboys.'' said Dill and they were doing stuff. ''Shut up, and let's go do...whatever.'' said Raichel, without reason.

Raichel was looking like a grumpy a-hole BECAUSE she had a cold but some other people said she sort of looked like Dr Eggman as a woman and she thought up an idea. ''Now, I am gonna be the EGGWOMAN of this city.'' said Raichel and she had a evil smile on her.  
The first thing she did, was go on her motorcycle and speed past a crap-ton of people, really fast like in sleeping dogs and GTA, with the radio set to some classical music. ''Alright, this speed is some crazy crap.'' she said, because her hair was flying and her eyes started to not feel good. ''I'm parking the bike, fast! If I can...'' said Raichel. She found a space, but it was on the other side, so she drove between two other cars and she parked at the empty space and she put down the kickstand. ''I AM PLAYING GAMES! That was a cool phrase.'' Raichel shouted and she walked away like nothing even happened. ''The hell just happened?'' said a skateboarder, confused as hell. ''YOU don't know about it, bastard and I don't care about.'' said Raichel, being stealth crazy.

13 minutes later, Donn went to the art shop to buy some piece of paper for Art, but it looked like something out of a crime show. ''The hell happened to this place?'' he said, confused and like he was asking a question. ''SHIT HAPPENED.'' said the art shop guy, who was an Indian. ''We need to find the girl who did this!'' he shouted, in a determination mood. ''SURE! LET'S DO THIS SHIT!'' shouted the art guy. ''Me too, bastards!'' shouted Warren, also in the store. ''WHY ARE YOU HERE?''said Donn, asking Warren why he's in the shop. ''Yeah, I have art homework, GUYS!'' he answered, loudly and they left the somewhat damaged store.

**5b coming soon and also Hoverboard episode part 2 coming TOMORROW MORNING!**


	18. three guys in the hood!

**Suburban Stupid: Two Guys, One Girl (bad title)**

Donn and the art shop guy was like running to the place were THINGS WERE HAPPENING. ''I'm not a manager, that's for sure!'' said the art shop guy, who was Korean. ''Shit's happening and we're running to the middle of it!'' said Donn, trying to be witty. ''SHUT UP, YOU AREN'T WITTY!'' said the art shop clerk. ''Let him be witty, dumbass.'' said Randell, who lives in that neighbourhood. ''You're just a dumbass art shop dude.'' ''Wait, aren't you the guy that appeared nowhere?'' said Donn, breaking the fourth wall. ''GODDAMN, stop breaking the fourth wall.'' Randell said, annoyed at Donn keeping on bashing the fourth wall. (note: Randell and Warren aren't siblings anymore, so Warren has a new sister)

Once they entered the neighbourhood high street, it was worse than it usually was with shops being robbed and the high street didn'y look good anyway, but this was worse than normal. ''RANDELL, COME BACK! WE NEED A BACK-UP GUY!'' shouted Donn, knowing that this was a tough one as four or five shops had their money stolen, including a gambling shop. ''Yeah, what's the hell up?'' said the art shop guy, asking one guy and a girl in a mini-supermarket near the train station. ''Some man comes in and threatens with paper ninja stars, to give him the money and we did what he wanted, to stop injuries and HE RAN AWAY SUDDENLY!'' said the guy, who was from Indonesia. ''I suddenly came in, called the police and described the money robber.'' said the girl, who was Indian. ''This isn't good at all...'' said Randell, worried. ''We need some bastard, to restore this place, BACK to its slightly crap state.'' said Donn, wanting to restore the place.

In that neighbourhood, Donn, some art shop guy and Randell were trying to stop some anymonous retards from stealing stuff. ''WE'RE GOING TO STOP SOME STUPID CRIMINALS!'' shouted Randell, happy to help. ''Listen, dude. Can I go back now?'' said the art shop guy, worried that he be fired. ''YEAH!'' said Donn, and the clerk went back to his job. ''WHOO, FINALLY!'' shouted the art shop clerk, who was friends with Donn. ''You go, man!'' shouted Donn, with happiness in his voice.

It was 5pm, in Tayden(thats the name) the lame-ass neighbourhood, Donn and Randell were trying to uncover who was behind the crime of stealing some money from the guys who own shops, including a supermarket. ''WHOEVER CHALLENGES US-this is an crapass idea.'' said Donn, doubting. ''We got no problem. Besides, what gives?'' said Randell, cool and confident. ''What the hell was that?'' said Byron, with a bloodstain on his grey tank top. ''So are we going to catch those retards, who is doing damage?'' said Randell, still cool and confident. ''YEAH!'' shouted Donn. ''I'm seriously going to punch the bitch who thought pulling gangs outta her ass!'' Byron shouted, angry as hell. ''YEAH, GONNA PUNCH HER!'' shouted George, his also black and strong friend who was wearing cargo shorts. ''How did you figure it out that the leader's a girl?'' Donn asked Byron, Geroge, Kennedy and his dudes. ''OOOOHHHH, CLIFFHANGER!'' shouted Donn, very loudly. ''Can you tell him to shut up?'' said Kennedy, smoking some weed. ''AND NO, we don't smoke much weed, dumbass.'' Geroge answered Randell, who opened his mouth. ''Oh, okay.'' said Randell, calmly.

**Episode 5 p3 coming soon...**


	19. breakin' the 'rumors'

**Suburban Stupid: Breakin' the Rumours**

Randell, Donn, Geroge, Byron, Kennedy and two other dudes were discussing how to fight the sudden ''gang'' that did the crimes that happened. ''Well, fuck. The cliffhanger is over.'' said Donn, feeling bored again. ''STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! So anyways, any information?'' Randell asked Byron, first shouting at Donn. ''Yeah, she has black hair and is an fatass! That's useful, right?'' said Geroge, providing some information. ''Okay, so we're narrowing it down to a few people including Raichel and Marie.'' Donn exclaimed, not so loudly. ''OH YEAH, WE OWNING!'' shouted Geroge. ''Come on, dude. LET'S OWN THEM RETARDS!'' shouted Byron, wanting to beat the whole gang and they went to some big park

All the dudes were waiting at the park until late sunset to follow one guy. ''Why is only one of us following a gang guy?'' Geroge asked. ''Because somebody needs to follow one of the guys to whatever hideout and that guy needs to call us.'' said Donn, having a plan. ''And if you ask, that guy is the one who FOLLOWS THE GANG PERSON!'' ''Oh, yeah! Let's get some pizza AND MAKE SURE IT'S HUGE!'' shouted Byron, making sure the pizza is part of the plan and they were hungry. ''FUCKING DOING IT!'' shouted Randell, wanting to shout. ''YOU'RE SO DUMBASS SOMETIMES!'' shouted Byron, talking to Randell and he's happy.

After getting some pizza, the dudes were laughing a little and Randell got two slices of pizza and hid under an avenue overpass for the him to take the bait. Suddenly, a suspicious guy came to him just for the pizza. ''Okay, I'm hungry. No-one gets shot, if you give-no problem, dude. Where are you going?'' said the suspicious guy, who was hungry, so midway through his sentence, Randell gave him the pizza. ''Your hangout, where you...where you do...WHATEVER!'' Randell said, short and straight to the point. ''Right this way! I didn't like our leader anyway.'' said the guy, who revealed himself or herself. ''WHOA! REGINA!?'' shouted Randell, suprised. ''I do a good man voice, eh?'' said Regina, without her jacket. She was wearing jeans, her chullo hat and a whire long sleeved shirt with orange stripes and she was carrying a small bag.

Randell and Regina ran to the group of dudes, passing some skaters. ''Hey, fags. WAIT, COME BACK!'' said some skater named Rudy on his custom-made skateboard, desperate for conversation.  
''Whoa, Regina's in on this shit? You had the pizza, right?'' said Geroge, suprised, because he doesn't know much about the girl. ''Yeah, anyways, the crapass leader is just soooooooo greedy and annoying.'' said Regina, obviously not liking the leader. ''Hey, so far as I know, Marie isn't greedy, but is annoying.'' said Kennedy, dancing to Byron's battery operated radio. ''SO IT'S RAICHEL! Why does she need to be in the center of that crap?'' said Byron, now pissed. ''Let's own that bitch into submission!'' shouted George, finally having motivation. ''Marie is pretty awesome compared to Raichel and even then, by herself, Marie's pretty decent.'' said Darren,who's from England and 100% English. ''What? No character dump?'' said Donn, breaking the fourth wall. ''Shut up. Be happy you don't have a character dump punched in your ass.'' said Darren, not liking the fourth-wall breaking.

**part 4 coming soon and PART 4 is where it ENDS!**


	20. before the FIGHTS!

**Suburban Stupid: episode 5 isn't over**

All the dudes and Regina were going to some overpass, where Raichel's gang was now. ''I hate Raichel. I don't hate a lot of people.'' said Regina, mostly optimistic. ''That's weird. Usually Raichel is friendly to you, so why aren't you friendly back?'' said Donn, trying to find a reason. ''She's a little over the top amd keeps stealing my money!'' Regina explained. ''Wait, she steals your money?'' Darren said, a bit confused. ''Yeah.'' Regina answered and that's when Randell felt some worry. ''COME ON, WE GOT NO TIME TO LOSE!'' shouted Randell, while on the bus. ''What the hell? SHUT UP!'' said somebody, annoyed at the shouting. ''It's a shouting thing.'' Kennedy repiled, less loudly. ''WE'RE OFF TO OWN SOMEBODY!'' Randell shouted/sang, but it sounded bad because he was also shouting. ''JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!'' said Geroge towards Randell.

They all get off the bus because of Randell shouting and then they walked to the overpass to try and find the whole gang. ''WHY DID YOU SHOUT, DUMBASS?'' Byron, pretty pissed. ''Because we're on a journey and I wanted to do something to celebrate.'' Randell explained, not helping himself. ''This is why you fucking suck sometimes, man...'' said George. ''Fourth wall jokes can suck, too.'' ''Let's just get to whatever we're going to do.'' said Kennedy, just wanting to relax.

At the overpass, there was stuff to be found, but there was nobody. ''Yeah, it's probably a trap.'' said Darren, being savvy, because he was in a gang before. ''Shut up, it's probably nothing.'' said Byron, just hanging around. ''Don't say that, dumbass.'' Regina said, being savvy as well. ''We're gonna have a fight sometime later.'' said Darren and he started to be in a fighting position. Suddenly the gang jumped down from the overpass and they stopped to introduced themselves. ''Regina, I'm sooooooo fucking suprised. Anyways, prepare to be injured and...and go to hospital! I actually forgot how witty I am.'' said Raichel, thinking she's witty. ''AWWWWW, you're trying to be witty.'' said Regina, with a ''babys so cute'' tone to it. ''SHUT UP, let her be witty.'' said Darren, serious with an serious face.

''ALRIGHT, it's on!'' shouted Geroge, ready for some fightin'. ''Let's do a fight because I'M A TRAITOR!'' shouted Regina, also ready to fight. ''ALRIGHT, let's put onto the internet!'' said Kennedy, wanting some fame. ''This is one of the few times I agree with you! That means I think you suck, right?'' said Raichel. ''RIGHT, SIS! This is going to be good.'' Kennedy replied, happily. ''No problem. I've been waiting to be to fight and to be IN YOUTUBE VIDEO, SOOOOOOOO BAD!'' said Marie, looking at both George and Regina like they're nothing. ''FUCK YEAH!'' ''Okay, George and Regina vs Marie up in here, recorded as it happens. The gang is done.'' said Raichel, introducking the video. ''Guest star, this bastard right here. The fight ends, when the other side CAN'T FIGHT ANYMORE!'' shouted Kennedy. ''I'm Kennedy, motherfuckers. Round 1, let the round BEGIN!'' ''Too easy.'' said George, confident that he would win.

**Episode 5e/5Ending coming soon!1!**


	21. hoverboard racing act 1

**Suburban Stupid: HOVERBOARDS are happening! part 1**

**authors update**  
4b is only a quarter complete, but is going well and will be done on Monday  
3c has only been started and it might get done next week.  
2.5 part 3 is next on my list and will be done TOMORROW!

**back to the fic**  
It was like a few days after New Year's Day 2015 on a cool day and Danson went to check the hoverboard racecourse in South Griffith and it is near the railway station. ''Damn! Time to test this shit.'' he said, looking at the course, which is complete except for the painting of the ramps and the almost-done glass roof over the start line. Ten minutes later, Raichel, Dill, Dominic, Marie, Danson and Yukiko and Tim were on the starting line with their hoverboards in their hands. ''Well, who's going to run on the course for the first time?'' Raichel asked Danson, the important question about this course. ''I'm going to do it, since I have the lightest board and Dominic did it before.'' Danson said, choosing to be the tester. ''I knew I wasn't going to be first today, you bastard!'' shouted Dominic, because he was the important guy and maybe the founder.

Danson was riding on his board, the Light Board, and he was starting to speed up from the starting line and he was going to do a test run of the course at SPEED! ''OH SHIT, better get my goggles on!'' he shouted and he put the goggles on his face onto his brown eyes and he was ready for the 70mph+ experience, that no-one ever experienced before! He was speeding up to about 45mph before navigating the first turn like a pro. ''Woo! This is pretty awesome!'' shouted Danson, when doing the second turn at 60mph before hitting the first ramp.

Tim was looking at Danson from outside the roofed start line and on the shrubby ground. ''WOW! He's doing a 720 kickflip and he's ending with a 360 nose grab!'' he shouted, with his camera recording it in hd. ''DANSON HAS A FUCKTON OF POTENTIAL!'' shouted Raichel, nearly lost for words. ''I'm cool, aren't I!'' he shouted, while landing on other side of the ramp. ''Hell yeah! This course is amazing so far!'' shouted Marie, looking around the whole course. ''This course gets a EIGHT OUT OF TEN!'' Danson shouted, while snaking around the chicane. ''OH THIS IS AMAZING!'' Tim shouted, still recording.

Danson was at the spillway section and the spillway had no water, so he went the alternate route to the next section. ''Maybe the spillway was a piss idea?'' said Marie, who suggested it. ''No it wasn't, but it might not work, when THE SUN IS UP IN THE FUCKING SKY!'' said Raichel, because it wasn't winter and it needed to rain. ''Thanks, captain obvious.'' said Dominic, looking somewhat pissed off. Danson went to the side of the now empty spillways and rode on that section of the track and he did a few tricks such as a 1440 backflip on the first jump over the ''waterway'' and a 720 nose grab on the second ramp.

He went to the next section after the spillway with the elevated chicane and he grinded on the rail (not so steadily) on the chicane section and HE WAS FUCKING FAST with that grind, but it was unsteady and he an had avaerage landing with some stumbling and he took that 180 corner like a badass and he did the other 180 corner to the ground like a normal guy.

He was at the last corner before the big loop when there was some sudden drops, so he jumped and did a 1080 stalefish and landed pretty good. ''WOOHOO! I'm going to own this bigass loop!'' Danson shouted, while doing the kickdash twice towards the loop, hoping to make it through the loop. His momentum was that all he needed, maybe some power to make through the loop and he was at the top of the loop, but he needed only nothing, but gravity. He went down the loop at a fast speed of at least 120mph and he tried to navigate the last two corners at a high speed of 100mph, but he stumbled hard and he accidently did a hard turn onto the finish line and he braked and fell down.

''I've should have made the loop smaller.'' said Dominic, feeling a bit like an idiot. ''Don't worry, brah. Depends on your control and you'll either fall down like a dumbass or win like a normal...ass!'' Danson said, giving some out-of nowhere 'pointers' and enthusiastic. ''ALRIGHT, that is what we're going with.'' said Raichel, liking the 'pointer'. ''ALL OF US SHOULD TEST RUN THIS FUCKING COURSE!'' shouted Tim, having some of a cool idea. ''ALRIGHT! LET'S RACE!'' shouted Yukiko, approving the first EVER hover-whatever race.

**part 2 coming soon, guys!**


	22. Actual hoverboard racing p1

**Suburban Stupid: Hoverboard Racing STARTED! (hoverboard episode p2)**

At the 80% finished Griffith starting line stand, on the start line, Danson, Raichel, Tim, Yukiko and Dominic, Hilda, Dill and Marie were on the start line ready to race with their hover-vehicles with them. ''Why do you have a yacht?'' Danson asked Yukiko. ''Because I can ride water with this now.'' she said, making it have a second purpose. ''MY FUCKING SKATES ARE THE BEST!'' shouted Tim, having speed skates. ''I also have a board, but it's pretty heavy.'' said Hilda, with the normal hoverboard. ''WHAT? My bike weighs less, so you got a shit deal, sis.'' said Raichel with her hover-bike, which the painting looks like those Sao Paulo monorail trains. ''Whoa, this tech is gay compared to MINE!'' boasted Dominic, referring to his plane-boat hybrid. ''That shit looks like a design warzone up in there.'' said Raichel, because the mini-plane/boat thing looks odd. ''LET'S RACE, DUDES!'' shouted Danson, wanting to race and immediately the race was started.

''ALL SET!'' said Hilda and they started to race IMMEDAITELY, because they wanted to experience the speed. ''MY BOARD IS REALLY FUCKING LIGHT!'' shouted Danson, talking about his featherweight board. ''Get the fucks out of here.'' said Dominic, to Danson, currently in both first and second place respectively. Dominic(Irish) and Danson(Austrailian) ran down the straight and they cornered on the first corner like a skilled hoverboard rider, with Marie close behind and a little unbalanced. ''Well played, bitch.'' said the Austrailian guy, doing some good speed. ''Huh, I could beat you if I would.'' said Marie, the french bitch following him close behind the Irish dude, Dominic with unsteady balance onto the second and third corners along with Hilda in fourth and also she's fast. ''FUCK YEAH! I'M FAST!'' boasted Danson. ''So? I'm faster, don't use boasting, because I am BETTER THAN YOU!'' said Hilda, proving a point and navigating thru the second and third corners and the other riders.

Onto the end of the first section, in a narrow first place was Danson slightly ahead of Hilda in second place, Dominic in third and Marie close behind in fourth and Raichel, Tim and Yukiko are fighting for fifth place and they're pretty far behind. ''WHAT THE HELL, YOU RETARDS! I'M TRYING TO WIN!'' shouted Raichel, because she trying to win and Tim slapped her and she slapped him. ''FUCK YOU! THIS IS JUST TESTING!'' shouted Tim after the slap. ''SHUT UP, I WANT TO BE COMPETITVE SOMETIMES!'' she shouted. ''Chill, guys. I'm in fourth, lameasses.'' said Yukiko, winning fourth place with her cool mood. ''GET THAT JAPANESE GIRL!'' shouted Tim, sorta going on a rampage. ''Chill your asses, it's the first race EVER!'' said Yukiko, because nobody knows about this yet.

Onto the second section, Danson and Hilda were still trying to fight each other and Marie and Dominic were pretty close behind Danson, Hilda and each other. ''You guys are motherfuckers! Or at least that's what it is.'' said Marie, trying to figure it out and is close enough to touch Dominic. ''DONT TOUCH ME, BITCH!'' he shouted, and now he was unfocused because he was almost falling down, but he got back up instantly, since he was riding some wheel. ''The power of the wheel!'' said Dominic, referring to his wheel. ''That's honestly some shitty-ass idea and you played sonic riders 2, so maybe it came from that.'' said Danson, acknowledgeing Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. ''COME ON, TRY HARDER!'' shouted Hilda, loudly and aggresively.

Still on the second section, Raichel, Tim and Yukiko were a little far behind the leading group and Dill catched up to them. ''Hey, guys. I'm just in eighth place and am moving up the ranks.'' he said, being nice. ''SHUT UP, I'M GOING TO BE FUCKING FOURTH!'' shouted Raichel, in rage and stupidity. ''This is going well.'' said Dill, sarcastically. ''This isn't bad.'' said Yukiko, loving the fight.

**part 3 COMING next week and 5b still coming soon!**


	23. the new 'hall monitor'

**Suburban Stupid: Maybe it's Okay? (Day 1) Complete Edition!**

It was the end of the day and Danson and Raichel were walking together to the train station. ''Dude, it's gonna be my first day as a hall monitor or a hall assistant, tomorrow. Nuthing will get beyond my reach.'' said Raichel, be voted as the next hall monitor. ''Can't believe the job hasn't changed! DAMN!'' said Danson, happy for her. ''Does that mean can get every piece of crap you want?'' said Tim, walking next to them. ''Nope, because you're a liar.'' said Danson, pretty sure that hall monitors aren't bad. ''Yeah, there was a few at my high school that were corrupt as today's EA or WORSE!'' said Tim, trying to scare somebody. ''Hopefully I won't end up corrupt.'' Raichel said. ''There's no way!'' shouted Danson, tempting fate.

When Raichel and Hilda got home, they found a thousand dollars. ''Hey, there's a note.'' said Hilda, who was in a different class and she tore it off the doller roll. ''Hey, Raichel. Don't get ruined by this wad of crappy money, just be a good hall monitor, who's free of greed. FOR FUCK'S SAKE, DON'T END UP LIKE THE GUYS WHO LASTED A WEEK! signed, Erin.'' it said, on the note and Hilda read it. ''Why would Erin give me a warning? I guess, it's outta fucking respect.'' said Raichel, with a slightly embarassed and mostly happy face. ''Yeah, why else would she do it?'' said Hilda, because Erin's is an jerk.

The next day, Raichel was wearing some console wars shirt to do with the PS4/XB1, a professional work jacket, cargo shorts and flat shoes. ''Alright, you the man. So what to do with this power?'' she said to herself. ''You look dumb as a stoner, right now.'' said Erin, making her look better. ''You're right.'' said Raichel and she went to the lesson.

At break time, she finally got decent. ''Well, time to do my job.'' Raichel said, ready to do justice. There was a random fight going on and she didn't know what was happening, so she asked Dill. ''What the hell's going on!?'' she asked Dill, a little flabbergasted. ''A fight between Warren and Regina for NO REASON!'' shouted Dill loudly. ''It's an really dumbass move to do.'' said Yarren, trying to stop the fight. ''FUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKK!'' shouted Warren, really loudly and she grabbed him on the arms and LITTERALLY carried him to the principal's office with barely any struggle. ''Now, just LET ME DOWN, retarded bitch!'' he demanded and she let him down, they walked to the office together, but she suddenly changed directions and went to the teacher. Warren had some like blood on his face and mostly, arms amd Regina got a nearly fuck-ton of a bruises and scratches. so he got into trouble. ''Thanks! I actually might be friends with you, dudette.'' said Regina, thanking Raichel. ''You're welcome, awesome girl.'' said Raichel, and then they kissed together. ''Sometimes, being a homo is awesome!'' said Tim, liking the kiss. ''UUUHHH, YEAH...'' Danson said, a little embarassed at the homo kiss and he walked away.

At lunch, things started getting better as the new hall monitor discovered she could what she liked. ''Uhhhhh, what are you doing?'' said Tim, noticing that Raichel was touching his shoulder. ''I don't know, yet. But you suck anyways.'' she said, and she threw him upwards and catched Tim with a hard grasp. ''What the hell just happened?'' said Tim, with some struggle in his voice and she let him down. ''That was fucking random outta fucking nowhere!'' shouted Warren, loudly and a lot of people looked at him like he was right. ''SHUT UP, YOU ARE WRONG!'' she shouted, starting to get a little corrupt. ''I knew this was going to get WORSE!'' said Tim, loudly. ''Damn it, I lost to you!'' shouted Danson and Tim slapped him. ''WHO even voted that fat bitch in?'' said Erin, trying to provoke Raichel. ''Around half of the school. I won't succumb to your bitchiness and annoying jokes.'' Raichel replied, giving hope for some, but it's a broken base now. All the crowd cheered really loudly, with Arin clapping. ''You're one of the best! Don't go to shit quality!'' he shouted, giving a hidden message. ''Okay!'' she replied. ''Trust, IT WILL GET WORSE! If it doesn't, I will listen to a bad song TURNED ALL THE WAY UP.'' Tim said, doing an actual bet. ''FUCKING DEAL MAN!'' shouted Danson and they shook hands.

When the bell rang at 3:30pm, a group that included Randell was walking to the train station near the univesity. ''That was some deal.'' said Donn, who's friends with Tim. ''Yeah, my ears will hurt if I lose, but Danson's ears will hurt if I win.'' said Tim, explaining it, the best way he can. ''That's a little crazy, but it's cool.'' Donn replied.  
''I think you've discovered that people will listen most of things you say, but not all.'' said Randell, talking with Raichel while walking. ''Wait, whaaaa..? I didn't realise that ALMOST EVERYBODY listens to me, oh wait I KNOW!'' Raichel said and she starts to be a bit obnoxious. ''Just stop, while you're fucking ahead.'' said Arin, because she was starting to be arrogant. ''Shut up...it's me, 'cause I am better than YOU.'' Raichel said. ''OH FUCKING GOOD! WE'RE DOOMED!'' shoted Danson, because apprently she believes she's fucking awesome. ''SO FUCKING DOOOOOOOOOOMED! This thing is starting to go into shit.'' said Arin, who lives west of downtown Parkwood. ''Hope you get back to normal soon, PLEASE!'' Yukiko asked, worried. ''OH, don't worry I will be fiiiiiiinnnnne, alright.'' Raichel replied, in a different tone, bringing a sense of worry to the rest.

Five hours later, she was on tumblr and Facebook on her being posting about how she was the hall monitor and other stuff. ''Okay, we don't need to know. We got it.'' Yukiko typed on facebook. ''Dude, I need the world TO KNOW!'' she replied, as if she was so important. ''Okay, we get it, you're important. now shut up.'' Arin typed on facebook, reminding her this wasn't about her. ''So? I'm the fucking hall monitor of the southern side.'' she replied. ''TIM, WHAT DID YOU DO!'' Arin typed, hoping that Tim would get the message. ''I told her that she was the powerful student of the southern side...DAMN IT!'' Tim replied, knowing that was a crap decision in hindsight. ''AW MAN, she's drunk on power or even has ''power poisoning''!'' Arin replied, as if he was shouting. ''WE'RE DOOOOOOMED!'' typed Yukiko, who was starting to lose hope. ''Oh, you guys...'' typed Raichel, knowing that her next day will be FUCKING AMAZING! (it isn't amazing)

**The next day, coming soon...! Episode 5e will come on the WEEKEND!**


	24. introducing a few characters

**Suburban Stupid: Steven's BACK! (filler)**

It was in mid-December, where the sun was the highest in the sky and stayed the longest(this country is west of Austrailia, but it's near that country) ''YO, IT WAS ME! DANSON IN THE HOUSE, SUSCRIBE, IF YOU LIKE!'' he shouted, making the ending of his video. ''That was...good!'' said Dill, loudly, praising the video and turning off the camera ''No cut was EVEN needed!'' ''I know, right?'' said Danson, in a good mood.

At 9:30am, somehow, Raichel found Steven walking in with his stuff and she just walked in with him. ''Oh, here's my crappy, but reliable OLD FRIEND!'' she shouted, with her arm around the old friend. ''Shut up, I am not crappy!'' said the old friend, who was a dude. ''DUDE, we would go together easily!'' shouted Danson, assuming some stuff. ''Shut up, we would be awesome!'' boasted the old friend. ''Huh, you were at the island?'' said Dill, who also knew the old friend. ''That island was terrible as hell, I am glad to be here!'' Steven, the ''old friend'' said, he was away for three weeks to visit some island named Corna, in which the local celebrity(read: insane dumbass) named Baro was just lame. ''You mean Corna? I visited that place on spring break and IT WAS HILAROUSLY BAD AND AWESOME at the same time, mainly thanks to Baro and his whiny son, Ramon. I wanted to visit there AGAIN, but Baro sucked.'' Raichel said, having visited there. ''Yeah, Baro is such a retard.'' said Dill, who hates Baro. ''HELL, about 60% of Corna hates him, 10% don't care about him and the rest are just insane and/or dumb. GO THE FUCK AWAY, RAICHEL!''

One and half hours later, they all went to the park to look at some amateur tourist video, that Steven made with a friend back in the island. ''This is gonna be awesome!'' shouted Danson, hyping it up, a little bit.  
The tourist video starts with a pan shot some of the biggest cities. ''Hey, this is Steven Carlos!'' he shouted. ''And this is Chris Blackwood!'' his friend shouted. ''And this IS going to be the best Corna tourist video EVER!'' they both boasted, loudly.

**Part 2 coming soon! this actually was dormant until I had some new characters, so here's their dumps, guys!**

**Chris Blackwood**  
Steven's somewhat hyprocritical friend, who always wants to race with other people and insults them and only cares about winning, but somehow is against insults just because he wants to win. Thanks to being so competitve, he tries to be cooler than Danson, so he may or may not be cool. His blonde hair is sorta short like Danson's but it is sorta straight as well. He has a small nose, has brown eyes and has a short neck like Danson. He usually wears a yellow hoodie, cargo shorts and flat Nike trainers.

and...**Steven Carloes(insert brasilian surname here)**  
Steven is one the main guys of the south side of the university and he's mostly laid-back except for homework and when's he part of the party. He isn't bored easily, but he isn't that paitent, so he CAN get bored easily sometimes and he likes to explore places and is an good skateboarder who usually hangs out with Danson, Andro and is nothing compared to Raichel's older, richer sister.(Now, Ellen is actually Chris' sister, so raichel has a new older sister. retcon!) He has long, wavy navy blue hair, has a medium-sized nose and he has a longer-than-short neck. He usually wears a white shirt, white sunglasses with yellow glasses, short jeans and brown and grey trainers with socks.

**PART 2 COMI-oh, wait I already did that!**


	25. Not much of a tyrant, man

**Suburban Stupid: Not much of tyrant, man (DAY 2)**

When Raichel went into the school, she was wearing half-military, half-pompous douchebag kind of clothes. ''Wow, never thought you could get lamer, dumbhole.'' snarked Erin. ''You're the dumbhole, here! I look like a proper hall monitor NOW!'' Raichel replied, loudly and smugly. ''WHAT THE HELL, you're a power-drunk asshole!'' said Erin suprised as hell. ''WHO FUCKING CARES?'' said Raichel, still smug. ''Never thought you could act obnoxious...'' Arin said, noticing the cussing fight.

When it was break, the now obnoxious, power-drunk and pompous hall monitor come out onto Midway Plaza (it's at the middle of the university) and announced something. ''I'm officially the BEST FUCKING HALL MONITOR...and there was will be new rules AROUND the south side.'' she announced, like she was soooooooo important. ''And whoever doesn't obey MY RULES, will be subject to a SHITTY PUNISHEMENT of my choice!'' ''Uh, I have a question.'' said Danson, wanting to ask Raichel a question. ''And what's the fucking question?'' she replied, being condenscending to him. ''Hall monitor, why are being so arrogant?'' he asked her. ''Because, I'm going to be THE hall manager, NOT monitor!'' she shouted, still being condescending. ''Oh my fucking..., someone save us from the hall monitor, sorry I mean the HALL MANAGER!'' Arin said, who was more than pissed. ''Wow, this is good...'' Danson replied, sarcastically.

Warren was walking down a downstairs corridor, when suddenly Raichel was near one of the corridor, walking closer to him. ''What are you doing?'' said Warren, confused. ''HAHAH, you can't deny that you're hiding money!'' she replied, smugly and she was grabbing his backpack. ''What the hell, sis? I don't have any money!'' he replied, starting to get paniciky. ''GIVE ME BACK MY BACKPACK!'' ''Bastard, I don't care! I just want some money!'' she shouted, looking in the backpack and then she found nothing. ''WHY ARE YOU SEARCHING IN WARREN'S BACKPACK?'' Erin demanded, very loudly to Raichel. ''Uhhhhhhh, I'm looking for some weed and other...bad...stuff.'' Raichel said, trying her best not to look weird. ''I guess she is, then...'' Regina said, a little confused because she didn't know what happened. ''I don't even smoke weed. AT ALL.'' said Warren, because smoking weed is bad? ''Make sure you don't smuggle that shit.'' said Regina, knowing the possiblity that Warren could be a drug runner. ''Let's go before shit happens.'' said Erin, confused AND bored outta her mind and then the bell rang for the third lesson.

When the period between 4th and 5th period started, she was so terrible at being a hall manager. ''Man, Raichel! You suck at being a hall monitor!'' Erin shouted, trying to bring the hall ''manager'' down. ''NO, I FUCKING DON'T SUCK! Damn, I'm so demeaning sometimes, but I don't care!'' she shouted, stopping the arguement and walking away like a badass. ''What the fuck?!'' said Hilda, confused as hell.  
Steven was in the plaza, and he finished his lunch of shepard's pie and chips and he said ''Raichel is such a fail at being hall monitor and she has the decency to call her a hall manager!'' ''Maybe it's too soon, she will probably improve?'' said Regina, starting to doubt the hall manager. ''We got TWO already, why do we need three?'' Chris asked Regina. ''Because sometimes, the whole university votes for a third hall monitor for their respective sides to improve the their side.'' Regina explained, while eating a burger. ''I'm going away now.'' she said and then she left without a trace, so Steven and Chris kept on talking about Raichel and quite a few people hung around them. ''I must be so good!'' Raichel boasted, letting it go to her head and she laughed heartily, while rubbing her hands together...

Around ten minutes later, she was bored since the south side was the (apprently) second best part of the university. ''This job is so fucking boring.'' she said in the computer room, suddenly Tim, Dill and Yarren walked into the computer room. ''Eh, you're just here to go on the computers?'' Warren asked Raichel and she nodded yes, feeling a little sad. ''Wait, didn't I tell you, THAT EVERYBODY LISTENS TO YOU!'' Tim shouted, really loudly and obnoxiously. ''Can you shut your mouth for once, TIM! Look, I don't want your nearly useless advice, ANYMORE! JUST STAY ON THE COMPUTER!'' she shouted, doing a rebuttal(?) and he sat down on the chair in fear. ''Whoa, you handled that one like a man!'' Mitch/Yarren said, praising her for that statement. ''Tim was right, but he's a fuckhole and he should just slap himself, hard!'' she replied, being obnoxious as hell. ''Why are so obnoxious? You were deadpan or dead as an pan.'' Warren asked her, also trying to be witty. ''I will make you go through pan!'' Raichel shouted, also trying to be witty. ''WOW, that wittiness...'' Dill said sarcastically, while searching for console wars stuff.

5 minutes later, she got her spirits back up and she started being power-drunk again, so she looked for Erin and she found the British jerk with her back to her. ''Hey, bitch!'' Raichel shouted and Erin turned around. ''Hall monitor? Leave me alone, sis.'' she replied, complete with a middle finger. ''Dude, leave it or beat it.'' Chris said, with sunglasses on and a smug look. ''Chris, you shouldn't have messed with this hall manager right here. COME WITH ME!'' Raichel replied, also looking smug as well and she grabbed his arm tightly and dragged him to a place with no cameras and she threw him across the room really fast. ''SHIT! I'm outta here and I won't cause trouble for you! JUST FUCK OFF!'' he shouted, _loudly_ and he ran out so fast, it made everyone look at him. ''Wow, that speed...he's scared as hell.'' said Arin, sitting down talking to Fredrick and Andro about music. ''THAT'S CRAZY FAST!'' Fredrick shouted, with suprise in his voice and on his face. ''So, what happened to Chris' sunglasses?'' Regina asked coyly, dumbstruck before asking the question.

When Chris got back to Erin, her, along with quite a few people were standing. ''Chris, you're usually trying or failing to badass, so, when I saw you coming out at breakneck speed, I was dumbstruck as hell. Go relax or fight back or DO SOMETHING!'' she said, to Chris, a bit angry. ''Dude, who beat the hell out of you?'' Regina asked, a bit worried. ''I promised her not to make her look bad, but it's a girl and she's fat.'' he replied, being casual on the information sector. ''It's not me since I was outside during the time, waiting for Chris.'' Erin said, with a little boredness in it and everyone was looking at her. ''Dude, we know that shit. We need to find the fatass who did this and stop her!'' Steven shouted, demanding some action. ''Where's the hall monitors?'' ''We need to do some stuff as well!'' the now wounded Chris shouted, not having a stand for it. ''Fuck yeah!'' Fredrick shouted. ''I need some love advice from him!'' ''So, why do you need him? You can ask guys that are in a FUCKING DATE!'' Regina asked Fredrick, angrily and Chris ran away to the clinic room. ''LET'S DO THIS TOGETHER FOR NO REASON!'' shouted Steven, so loud, a lot of people could hear it. ''FUCK IT, STEVEN!'' shouted Andro, who was annoyed at it.

**more stuff coming soon!** _New fic also coming this month, starting THIS WEEK!_


	26. entertainment 'class' ends here

**Suburban Stupid: Class is over! BUT GAMING? (Episode 4c)**

So it was 4pm and everyone was up to this level, in being annoyed as hell in Raichel's ''class'', which is just her house in...SHE DIDN'T CARE! ''Wow, just check this class out...everyone seems to be-'' said Regina, because the class was bad. ''SHUT UP, MOTHERFUCKER! LET'S CONTINUE THE FIGHT!'' shouted Andro, ready for the fight to continue. ''Can't you see? I'm teaching a class of some dumbasses so shut up-WHERE'S THE POPCORN?'' Raichel said, because she was teaching the class, but then she smelt the popcorn burning. ''SHITS! The popcorn is burning!'' said Arin and he went to the kitchen like fast and turned off the hob, but the popcorn was ''burnt'' like hell. ''Arin, you fucked up the popcorn.'' said Raichel, angry. ''YOU WILL GET ABUSE FOR THAT INJUSTICE!'' ''Hahahahaha, lame.'' said Arin, unfazed. ''Let's just learn this shit.'' said Kennedy, getting a little pissed.

Around 10 minutes later, the class was sort of back to normal after eating some popcorn and leaving the rest. ''Teacher, you're pretty terrible.'' Regina said, commenting on the teaching. ''Shut up, idiot! I've an axe to grind!'' Raichel replied, having an actual axe in the basement. ''I bet you haven't AT ALL!'' Warren boasted, because he doesn't know that she has an axe in the basement. ''Oh, yeah?...Oh, right, it's probably useless.'' she replied, confident on the first part and she said ''LET'S LEARN SOME MORE SHIT, THAT ALMOST NOBODY CARES except few! Why did I do this, is beyond me.'' ''Wow, you're officially bored. I guess you failed!'' said Regina with sunglasses and being smug. ''No, seriously you failed. Now let's relax and do some other shit that's actually useful.'' Kennedy said, leaving the house. ''Yeah, let's fuck off and do...STUFF!'' shouted Byron and Geroge and they left the house fast, as well, so they went on a bus back to their neighbourhood. ''Dude, I'm staying no matter, how bored I GET!'' Danson shouted, having determination. ''I'M ALSO FUCKING STAYING!'' Arin/Basti also shouted and he stayed down in his seat. ''I live here, so...'' Hilda said, bored as hell.

Half an hour later, the class was postponed due to boredom and other stuff, so they were gaming. ''This was a pretty bad decision. WHY did I go on Tv Tropes and decide I was so fucking smart? OH, YEAH!'' she said, because she was smart, wanted everyone to appreicaite her intelligence and is pretty smug. ''Thanks. I am so tired from all that bullcrap.'' Hilda said, starting to look tired and she was on the sofa, relaxing. ''Oh, fuckin' shit! That guy is skilled, this time around!'' Danson shouted, sittin' next to Chris. ''No seriously, that guy's awesome!'' Chris shouted, really loudly, because they were playing Destiny on the PS4. ''You know, I'm pretty terrible at this game. But there are a lot of noobs playing, though.'' Danson replied, with the headset on. ''JUST TALK ABOUT THE GAME PLEASE!'' Steven uproared over the headset. ''Oh, okay, we will talk about the game.'' Chris said, slightly pissed and dissapointed. ''I'm going upstairs. If you want me, call me!'' Hilda shouted and she walked upstairs to her room to do some stuff.

**sudden announcement, EPISODE 4d coming NEXT WEEK!**


	27. next morning

**Suburban Stupid: Raichel The Terrible! (DAY 3 part 1)**

7am in West Parkwood, where Steven and Chris live together in one flat and Fredrick lives next door. ''Dude, Raichel's off the fucking deep end!'' Chris shouted. ''We can't take a stand for it!'' Steven shouted while playing go fish with Chris and Fredrick. ''So, what can we do now? Raichel has got everybody over their heads?'' Fredrick asked, having some hope. ''Dude, not everybody. We got guys and girls stronger than her and plus she sucks, so only dumbasses and fanboys will respect her.'' Chris answered, with a fuckton hope and a pinch of snark. ''We got that down, NO PROBLEM!'' Steven shouted, winning the game as well. ''WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO?'' he asked, loudly and all of the others shrugs. ''She's swimming in power.'' Fredrick said, saying that there was few thing they could do.

When they were ready to get the fuck out of the flat, they ate some good breakfast, got ready to go to the university and they went to the train station and went on the train with Marie, their French friend. ''We got some guys who play rugby, a lot of peole who hates her and strong losers versus dumbass fanboys and people who don't know who or WHAT they are talking about. I think I don't know what's HAPPENING TO RAICHEL!'' Marie said, after a university recap from Fredrick. ''Long story short, Raichel was decent, the she was an power-drunk hall monitor abused her powers, a lot of people hate her and we're trying to stop her and whatever.'' said Steven, doing another recap and being an idiot. ''We already got the memo!'' Chris shouted, not so loudly.

When they were at the university, Raichel (I wanted to renamer her Ruth, but nope) was at the Midway Plaza, harassing a few people at the east benches and they saw it. ''LEAVE ME ALONE! I don't care, whatever you are a hall monitor or a hall MANAGER, just leave me alone!'' Warren shouted, starting to get scared. ''Bro, I don't care about you because you suck.'' she said, with a half-smug and half-annoying smile, in military/store manager attire ''At least you are looking like a military leader.'' Barry said, not caring. ''SHUT UP, you sucked less before. NOW YOU FUCKING SUCK BIG TIME!'' Erin shouted, expressing her distaste for the half-Austrian hall monitor. ''So, you're the jerk. Who cares, if I have bastards who bow down to me, at my every whim. WHAT'S A FUCKING WHIM?'' Raichel shouted, loudly. ''Calm, yo'-self down. I don't want random fights, I just wanna make peace!'' Steven said, walking towards the benches. ''Steven! WALK AWAY, BRO!'' Erin shouted as a actual warning. ''That's pretty outta character for you, Erin.'' Barry said, a little less bored and still sat down and Steven walked slowly and dramatically towards the hall-monitor.

**day 3 part 2 coming soon...and so is that new fic, Journey To Boredom!**


End file.
